There For You
by ShanRB
Summary: Robert had only wanted to talk to Anna, she had her life he understood that. He didn't know why Hayden Barnes was looking into Anna's life but now that he knew she is Finn's ex Robert knew Anna should know about this, he just hoped she would actually give him a chance to talk to her.
1. Chapter 1

There For You

Robert knew he would never stop worrying about her, that he would never stop protecting her. It had been over forty years since they had first met and he had fallen so completely in love with Anna Devane. Robert also knew that no matter how they both might feel he would never have her in his life again, not as more than a friend. Knowing all of this didn't stop him from keeping tabs on what might be happening involving Anna. Robin kept him informed of the personal things, he didn't think Finn was right for Anna but if that's who she was happy with what could he do? After being diagnosed with cancer it had taken her a little while to adjust to the shift in her job description but she was now handling that as well. Even after this mess with her secret child, she seems to have settled back down. Other than the search for Obrecht and hoping to get to know Peter he knew Anna wasn't doing much. So why was someone names Hayden Barnes so interested in her? And why was Hayden Barnes going by the name Jessica Turner?

Robert didn't like it one bit, whoever this was had better leave Anna alone. She should be allowed to have a life without unwanted interference. Robert had been looking into Ms Barnes for a while now and had discovered that she just happens to be Finn's ex, she had actually left him the day they were going to be married. Now she was gathering information on Anna, but why? Robert decided he should tell Anna about this but she wasn't talking to him very much at the moment and after the coldness of their last goodbye he knew she wouldn't be happy about him showing up at her house. Robert knew he had to do something with this information, even it was just to give her a heads up. He would have to go talk to her in person.

...

Finn wandered out on the roof of GH, he wanted to be alone to think. He should be happy, Anna was back in town for now and they seemed to be in a good place, they were happy together. That didn't stop him wondering what could have been once in a while, today was one of those days. If Hayden hadn't have lost their baby, it would be around six months old now. Had it been a boy or girl he wondered? Why had she left when she did? They could have found a way to fix the problem she was having, he knows they could have. People in this city seem to get away with a hell of a lot worse. Finn leaned on the half wall looking out into the night wondering where she was right now.

As exciting as Anna's world can be he knew it wasn't really meant for him. He's a doctor, not James Bond. He likes that he's been able to help her but how can he think he'd be any real help if there was any real danger? What would happen if they ended up in a situation where Anna should have had real back up? Would he know what to do to get them out of a tight spot, luck and a smart tongue can only take you so far? As he looked out at the night his thought went back to the baby he had lost. Finn felt that loss of their baby had been the end of his chances to be a father, maybe that was just the way it was meant to be.

...

It had been almost a year since she had walked out of his life. Hayden knew she had no right to still feel that way she does for him. As she stroked her daughter's hair as she slept in her arms, she thought about their baby's father. Finn would have been a wonderful father, she knew that. Now she was alone raising their little girl, Bailey, and he had moved on with another woman. Now living as Jessica Turner, investment banker, she was not worried about money and her problems from the past were now going to stay there. That meant nothing though, she wanted to have a life with the man she loves. The father of this beautiful baby. A tear rolled down her cheek thinking about the life they should have shared in the house they had bought in Port Charles. "Your daddy would love you so much, Bailey." For the last three months, she has been struggling with the choice she had made. She had told him in her letter that she had lost their baby, ever since she had given birth she had known that it had been wrong to do that. Hayden had even gone as far as finding out the name of the woman Finn is dating, Anna Devane. She had heard a little about her during her time in Port Charles but had looked into her more. She sounds amazing, Hayden had been surprised that he would be with someone so different from herself but maybe that was just what he needed. Someone so different from herself that he could put her completely behind himself and move on without her.

Whatever the case was Hayden had finally come to a decision. She had their bags packed and they were booked on the early flight tomorrow, by this time tomorrow they would be back in Port Charles. She had already made all the arrangments since Finn still lived at the Metro Court she had made reservations at another hotel, the nanny would be coming with them so hopefully, that meant she would be able to talk to Finn alone. She needed to see him, to explain about why she had left him, why she had told him she had lost their baby. Hayden knew this wasn't going to be easy but she knew it was the right thing to do. Finn should at least know he has a daughter, she owes him that much.

...

Anna walked into her sitting room, she felt no closer to finding Obrecht than she had when she left this last time to find her. Faison was finally gone, he could never hurt her the way he has so many times in the past again. Anna knew she should be happier then she is but she wasn't, at least not today. Obrecht is out there somewhere, she could come back at any time to inflict more pain into Anna's life. Then there was what she had done to Peter. No matter how he might feel about her, Anna didn't want anything to happen to her son. Peter had already been through so much just by having Faison as the only parent he had known. There wasn't much she could do about her relationship with Peter, maybe one day that would change she thought with a sigh.

Anna likes what she has with Finn, she doesn't know where it will go but for now, she was just enjoying the journey they're on. It's nice having someone she cares for, to have someone in her life again. She knew he had personal matters that needed to be dealt with as well, his brother wants to know him. His father just seems to want to be a part of his son's life as well, but Finn was resistant to both. At least Chase was making some progress with Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayden was sure Finn hadn't changed his routine much since she had last seen him. After getting settled in at her hotel she had left Bailey with her nanny Hayden decided there was no time like the present to try talking to Finn. She had already called the hospital and knew he would be finishing his shift soon so she made her way there to try and talk to him. If she was right he would come out through this door, she hadn't seen his car in his parking spot so that meant he had walked this morning. When Hayden saw him she wasn't sure how to start talking to him but knew she had to start moving or he would be gone before she even approached him.

"Finn!" she called out.

Slowly he turned, that had sounded so much like Hayden's voice. When he saw her standing there looking at him he froze. Slowly she was walking towards him, was this really happening he wondered was that really Hayden walking towards him? "Hayden?"

"Hi Finn, how are you?"

"How am I? You walk out on our wedding day and all you have to say is how are you?"

"I didn't know what else to say. I knew I had to come talk to you but I really didn't know what I was going to say once I saw you."

"You came here to see me?" Finn asked. He was still trying to accept she was standing right there.

"I came here because we need to talk." She reached out and touched his arm, "I should never have left like I did. I was scared and I didn't want you to be in danger because of me."

"You walked out of my life, then all I get is a letter to tell me there is no baby, that you lost our baby."

"Finn, you must know I am truly sorry for how I handled all of that. If I could I would change it all, I never should have left you." Hayden touched his cheek as she spoke.

Looking in her eyes Finn felt a pull to her, he wanted to know what had made her leave, what had brought her back to him. "If you could do it again you wouldn't have walked out on our life?"

"I did what I thought I had to, but I should have stayed and fought for what I knew I wanted, what I still want."

Finn swallowed, was she saying what he thought? "Hayden that was a year ago, a lot has happened since you walked out on me."

"I know, but you loved me, we were going to be married. Finn, maybe you could love me again," Hayden said. It was out of her mouth before she had even thought about what she was saying. She was here to tell him about their child but seeing him all she wants to do is tell him how much she still loves him and that she wants him back.

"Hayden," Finn started.

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to say that. Just because I still love you doesn't mean you still feel the same." She blushed some, "Finn I'm going to be in Port Charles for a little while. I think I've already messed this up but I would like to talk again." Hayden looked up into his eyes, she loved his eyes, before she knew it she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. As soon as their lips met she wanted more.

When his arm went around her pulling her closer she gasped, their bodies were against each other and his other hand stroked her hair, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Oh how he had missed this woman, she felt so right in his arms. Where had she been? What brought her back? Anna, the thought of the woman he is currently involved with popped into his head and he stopped kissing Hayden. "Um, sorry. I think we should talk another time, I should be going." Finn turned and walked away, he was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Hayden is here, she said she loves him, how does he deal with that?

He walked a little further then he saw someone walking toward him quickly, Finn realized he knew who it was and knew this wasn't going to be good, "Robert, I didn't know you were back in Port Charles."

Bam!

Finn was looking up at Robert, he knew Robert wasn't a fan of his but had not expected this kind of greeting. "She deserves better than you!" Robert said then walked away. Finn sat rubbing his jaw where Robert had punched him, he still packs one hell of a punch for an older guy. Finn got up, Robert must have seen him kiss Hayden. What does he do now, was Robert running to tell Anna? Would Finn get there before Robert would? Anna had her treatments this afternoon so she might not even be home right now.

Finn sent Anna a quick text, maybe he can talk to her before Robert does. 'I'm done for the day would like to see you.'

Anna looked at her phone when the text came in. She stood in the green space by the hospital, she liked sitting there when her treatments were done, just to enjoy the fresh air and take a little time before heading home. Today as she sat she witness Hayden and Finn talking, she had seen the little kiss followed by Finn pulling her in and kissing her passionately. He might want to see someone but Anna didn't think it was her. She put her phone back in her bag and left for home leaving Finn's text unanswered.

...

Anna still hadn't answered him but Finn decided to go over to her place anyway. She opened the door when he knocked, Finn noticed she didn't seem all that happy to see him. Finn followed her into the sitting room, "I take it he's already been here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anna said turning to face him.

"Robert hasn't been here to talk to you today?"

"No, I didn't know he's in Port Charles."

"Oh," he had been wrong Robert hadn't run over here to tell Anna what he had seen. "Anna, can we talk?"

"No, I don't really want to talk about you kissing Hayden."

She knows, but how, "So he told you what he saw?"

"Who? I was outside the hospital! I saw you with Hayden. I saw you kiss her."

"I'm so sorry. She just appeared we talked, then when she kissed me I don't what came over me."

"I can tell you. You still have feelings for her, there must be a reason she's here. Did she tell you why she's here?"

"No, she did say she wants to talk to me."

"Then you need to talk to her, you need to deal with this."

"I will, I'll call her tomorrow and find out what she wants." He thought he saw Anna relax a little, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Anna it was just a kiss, Robert already decked me for it. I just got caught up in seeing her."

"You say that, but I know from experience there's a lot more going on there then either of you will admit to, or maybe you just don't realize it yet."

"She told me she wants to talk that's why she's here, it's not like she came back hoping we will get back together."

Anna shook her head slightly, "You keep telling yourself that. Finn, you should go, I don't want you here tonight."

"Fine I'll go, I'll talk to her and then we'll both know she isn't here to try and start over again." He turned and left her house. Anna watched him, he was a fool if he didn't believe Hayden was here because she wants him back.

So Robert was here again she thought and had hit Finn she smiled. Anna didn't want to sit here alone so she pulled out her phone, she wanted to talk to someone and Robert seemed like the perfect person for that right now. 'Where are you?'

'The Floating Rib' he sent back. Anna grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

When she walked in she saw him sitting at the bar, she walked over and leaned against him a little, "Thank you."

He turned and kissed the side of her head, "You're welcome."

"How did you know?"

"I came here to talk to you. Since I only planned a day trip I asked Robin where you would be. She told me you'd be at GH so I was on my way there when I saw them."

"I was already outside, I saw them too."

"Did you want a drink?" Robert offered.

"Yeah please, then we'll get a table." Robert ordered her a drink then they went and sat down together. "He doesn't think she came back for him, he told me she's just here to talk."

"When you wandered back into my life I wasn't kissing you like that in under an hour."

"No, but we had a lot of charred earth to deal with from the fallout of our break up."

"True." Robert looked up at her, "I couldn't believe you were there, that you still took my breath away. When I saw you I wasn't thinking about the end of our marriage."

"No neither was I. I was just so happy to finally see you again." She smiled at him, she loved that they still felt so comfortable talking to each other. They could both say what they were thinking and knew the other wouldn't hold it against them. "So you're only here for the day and you wanted to talk to me. So why are you here instead of at my house?"

Robert grinned, "After I hit Finn I was sure he would go talk to you and I didn't think you would approve of my actions. So I came here to have a couple drinks before it's time to go. Called Mac, had a beer with him before he had to head home."

"What did you come here to tell me?"

Robert put his head down slightly then said, "I keep an eye on who looks into you. I know, I shouldn't but I do. I need to know no one is going to come after you." Anna looked up at him, a part of her thought she should be annoyed by this but she was touched that he would look out for her like that. "A little while back a Jessica Turner started looking into your past, finding out where you live, work, things like that. I did a little digging and found out she is actually Hayden Barnes and just happened to be Finn's ex. I just came here to warn you that she might be making an appearance in your life, I thought you could use the heads up."

She understood why he felt he had to come here to talk to her, she didn't always pick up when he called. "Why are you leaving tonight?"

"I don't want to interfere. I know you don't want me around and I need to respect that."

"You're staying with me," she stated matter of factly.

"I'm what?"

"You still have a few things there and I could use a friend right now. This has been a rough year so far and I need my rock to lean on," she admitted with a shy little smile.

"You actually want me around?" he asked.

"Yes, I need my friend." Robert smiled, no matter what they would always be friends. They finished their drinks then went back to Anna's together. Anna had no idea what was going to happen next but knew she wanted Robert there for support, it was going to make whatever happens now a lot easier to deal with.

Robert walked into her house with Anna, "So are my things in the spare room?"

"Yeah, right where you left it all."

Robert wasn't really sure why she had asked him to stay but he wasn't going to turn his back on her. No matter what, he would always be there for her. "Did you want another drink?"

"No, come sit with me." Anna walked over and sat down, Robert followed her. "He was going to marry her."

"Last year right? What happens now?"

"I don't know, I told Finn he had to talk to Hayden. He has to know why she's here, what she wants."

"Are you worried that you might lose him?"

Anna thought about it for a little while, "If he wants to be with her then I'm not going to stop him." They had almost started something but didn't then he had been with Alexis. Now they had started something, it was fun, it was nice. Would she be heartbroken if Finn left her? She didn't think so. "Robert I'm glad you came here tonight I needed someone here."

"I'll stay as long as you need," Robert put his arm around her. "You know I'm here for you." He had thought this was just going to be a quick visit, let her know Hayden was looking into her life. Now it seemed that once again she needed him there for her. It had been him she had needed when the secret that she had a child with Faison came out, it was him that she would yell at when everything got to her. He had accepted that his roll in her life was now very much up to her. She would push him away. She would look for him for comfort. Whatever it was he knows he would do what she wanted.

"Thank you, Robert." She turned and looked at him, "Sorry about last time I saw you. Job aside you're my friend. There was just a lot of people showing up at my house that morning."

Robert knew she had been annoyed that he had used Finn to find her, but she wasn't really mad, she was the one that dragged Finn into their world in the first place. Him walking in, them arguing, Robin showing up all in a very short time, he understood. "I know Luv."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Finn had seen Hayden, she had left her number for him, she was staying at the Port Resort and spa. Anna wanted him to deal with this, they had talked but she thinks, for now, it's best they give each other a little space. He had also heard Robert was still in Port Charles, Anna had mentioned they'd had a long conversation the other evening. At least his father had gone back home, that was one less thing for him to deal with. Finn sat wiping off his fork at his table in the Metro Court, he looked up to see Chase smiling at him. "Can I join you?"

"I think I'd like that," Finn said. If his brother was going to live in the same city they should at least get to know each other a little better, so far that hadn't been as painful as he thought it would be. Besides Finn realized he could use something else to think about. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," Chase smiled and joined him. "So thanks again for helping out with dad."

"I was just doing my job." Chase knew his brother and father may never be close again but Finn had still helped him and that was what mattered. "Are you helping Robert with whatever has him back in Port Charles? You're still helping the WSB, right?" Finn asked.

"I am but I didn't even know he was here."

"Oh, I wonder what he was doing there," Finn said thinking about the day he had been hit by Robert. "You know what you might be just who I need to talk to right now."

"Oh, alright." Chase grinned he didn't know what had brought this on but it seemed like his brother actually wanted to talk about more than the weather.

This was his brother, if they were going to have a relationship of any kind then talking about this with him might help. "So a little over a year ago I almost got married, I was going to be a father." Finn looked up, "She lost the baby after she left me. A few days ago Hayden walked back into my life."

"Oh, really. Why is she here?"

"I don't know yet. We talked briefly, then I got swept up in seeing her, we kissed and apparently Anna saw it all."

"You're talking to me about your love lives. I guess we are getting to know each other better," Chase said with a grin. "Have you talked to Hayden since that happened?"

"I have her number but no I have not called her."

"Anna saw you two kiss?"

"Oh yes, so did her ex. Robert Scorpio doesn't have to say a lot to get his point across. I am not good enough for Anna and his fist sent that message home."

"So what are you doing?"

"Avoiding them all," Finn admitted. "I need to talk to Hayden. Anna thinks I need time to deal with her so she is staying away and wants me to do the same. Robert, well I think it's just safer if I'm not near him."

"Then why are you not talking to Hayden? At least find out why she's here, doing nothing isn't helping you fix any of this."

"You're right, after breakfast I'll call her."

...

Anna looked over at Robert working at her desk. He still had a lot of work that needed his attention and he should be at his office dealing with it. She knew he was here because she had asked him to stay, there was no other reason than that. They hadn't really talked about Finn or what might be happening there since the first night he got here. They had spent last night talking about their grandkids. Noah was getting so big, as much as he looked like Patrick Anna still saw Robert in him. They agreed Robin and Patrick are going to have their hands full with that little man. Like so many times in the past he was her shoulder to cry on, her sounding board and for now she was just happy that he was here.

She walked over to him, "Anything new about Obrecht?"

"No, she still in hiding. I think she'll stay hidden for a while yet."

Anna didn't really want to talk about work, she didn't want to talk about Finn but she did want to talk to Robert. About anything really, she just felt a need to have that easy teasing banter they had always enjoyed. "Tonight why don't we go out for dinner? My treat," she offered.

"I'd like that," he looked up and smiled. He checked the time, "I just have a little more here that needs my attention, Luv."

"Alright, I will go get ready." She turned and left, Robert watched her leave. He wanted to take her in his arms and just make all the pain go away. She had been through so much in the last little while, now she had finally let herself be in a relationship again and that might not work out either. Even if Robert knew he was never going to be in that kind of relationship again it didn't mean he didn't want her to be happy. Robert had fully and completely committed to a relationship with the one woman that means the world to him, he had lost her twice, three times if he counted when he left for Bern without her after she told him she was done waiting for him. His pride had cost him Anna in the end, no that wasn't true and he knew that. It was the thought of Anna having to go through losing him again he couldn't bare. The pain he knew it would have caused her if the treatments hadn't worked. If he hadn't beaten cancer. As much as it had hurt, he wouldn't risk putting her through that kind of pain again if he hadn't survived and it had cost him Anna.

Robert still liked to tease her, he would pour on the charm when it was needed, but he didn't flirt with her anymore, he was sure she was happy about that. Now the love of his life was just a friend that he was allowed to look out for, some of the time. He gave his head a little shake, he had better finish up so he would be done when she was ready.

...

When Finn had finally called Hayden, she decided meeting him somewhere other then her room at the resort was best. She had suggested they have dinner and they had agreed on the Metro Court. She smiled when she walked in and saw him at the bar, she still loved him so much. She walked over to him, "Hello Finn."

He turned to her, "Hi, Hayden. Should we have a seat?" Hayden nodded and they went over to a table and sat down. "I'm sorry it took a while for me to call, it's just a lot seeing you again. I didn't think this would ever happen."

"I know, I truly am sorry about the way I left you. That isn't really why I'm here. The other day I didn't mean to tell you how I still feel. I came here for another reason but when I saw you, it just came out."

"So why are you here?" Finn asked just as their waiter came to their table, they ordered and when they were alone again, Finn looked at Hayden again. "Why are you back in Port Charles?"

Hayden took a long breath, then looked at him. "Because I lied to you."

"When you said you wanted to marry me?"

"Finn I wanted a life with you, I did, I do. You must know that."

"Walking out on me is an odd way of showing me that."

"I only did that to protect you. It didn't mean I didn't love you, that I didn't want to marry you." She reached out and took Finn's hand, looked him in the eyes, "I am sorry for hurting you the way I did. Finn, I hope you can forgive me for something else."

"What's worse than you walking out on our wedding day? What did you lie about."

"Bailey! She's beautiful." Hayden looked up at him again, a tear rolled down her cheek. "She's six months old and she has her father's eyes."

Finn just stared at her, "Bailey?"

"She is such a wonderful baby."

"Baby, a six month old baby?"

"I told you I lost our baby because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want you coming after me and I knew if you thought your child was out there somewhere you wouldn't stop until you found us."

Finn just kept looking at her, unable to speak. He couldn't put his thoughts into words, he has a child. She had just told him he is a father. Finally, he asked, "Where is she?"

"She's here, the nanny came with us. She is just back at my hotel."

"My daughter is here. I have a daughter and her name is Bailey?"

"Yes," Hayden smiled. "I'm sorry I kept her from you. I came here because I couldn't look at her without thinking how wrong it is that I'm keeping her from you."

"What are your plans?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you planning on staying here? Did you tell me just so you could feel better then leave again? What are you offering me, a chance to be a part of her life or now that I know are you taking her away? Do I get to see her?"

"Of course you do. I don't know what I'm doing next, all I knew was that I had to come and correct this, you needed to know about her. What happens next is as much up to you as it is to me."

"I want to see her, now."

"I'll call Susan, that's the nanny. If Bailey's awake she could bring her here," Hayden offered.

"I would like that very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Robert and Anna walked into the Metro Court the first people they saw were Hayden and Finn having dinner together. Robert slid his arm around Anna and guided her to a table on the other side of the room. "You wanted them to talk, it looks like they are," he said as they sat down.

"I know. I am glad you steered us away from them. I don't want to make that any harder than I'm sure it already is." Anna smiled at him, "Besides, I'm out with you tonight." Anna couldn't explain it, she was just really enjoying having him around. Having him stay with her reminds her of all the times he had stayed with her and Robin when she was just a little girl. As much as that had been so he could spend time with his daughter Anna knew it was also because she liked having him around, she still does.

They ordered and were having drinks when Anna noticed a young woman walk in with a baby, she grinned then turned back to Robert, "Did I tell you Robin doesn't hate me?"

"No, but I knew she wouldn't. That was quite the bombshell you dropped on us, she needed time to deal with it."

They hadn't talked about this since she had told him. Since he told her he was sorry for never making her feel safe enough to tell him. He was so wrong he was the only one that has ever truly made her feel safe. Even when the truth came out they hadn't talked about it he had just held her and let her cry on his shoulder. "What about you, have you dealt with it?"

"Anna, I thought," he leaned in closer. "I thought I was the first man you were with," he said quietly.

"You were the first man I gave myself to. You were the first man I made love with. What happened before was so wrong. I remember screaming in pain while he was laughing at me." Anna put her head in her hands.

Robert moved his chair closer and started rubbing her back. Hearing her say that tore him apart inside, no one should ever hurt her. "Anna I'm so sorry, we shouldn't be talking about this here." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "If I had known I would have done everything in my power to take that pain away," then he kissed the side of her head, she leaned into him letting him comfort her. It hadn't been just an agent in over her head that got stuck in a situation she couldn't get out of it any other way, he had raped her. She had been a child and he took her innocence. The WSB accepted her when she still very young but she should never have been in that situation.

Anna sat up a little looked at him and touched his face, "You are an amazing man, you know that. I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life."

"I wish I could take all your pain away, I wish I could still make you happy." As soon as he had said he regretted it, he hadn't let himself say things like that to her in a long time. She had moved on with her life and he was her past.

Oh Robert she thought, no one has ever made her as happy as she was both times they had been together. "Maybe we should eat," Anna said seeing the waiter coming over with their meals. "It's getting a little emotional over here," she said giving him a weak smile.

"I think that's a good idea." They started eating and Anna started to tell Robert about what Robin had told her when she had come for a visit. While they were eating Robert noticed Finn was holding a baby with a big grin on his face. Hayden was smiling at the two of them. She had walked out on him a year ago, that baby wasn't very old but not a newborn either. Then it hit him, that was why she had come here. "Anna, was Hayden pregnant when she left Port Charles?"

"Yes, but she lost the baby."

"Are you sure about that?" he motioned to their table with his chin. Anna turned slightly, Robert had seated them so she had her back to Finn's table. She saw him holding a baby, he and Hayden were talking happily. "I could be wrong but I think that might be their child."

"Will you take me home? I don't think I want to be here right now."

"Yes of course." Robert tossed some cash on the table and they got up as they left Robert put his arm around her protectively.

Finn hadn't seen them come in, but he saw them leaving. Why was Robert here? Was there something going on between them? Then Bailey cooed in his arms and he looked back at her forgetting all about Anna and Robert.

...

When they got back to Anna's Robert poured them both drinks, "Come sit with me."

Anna smiled and joined him, she took the offered glass and they sat in silences for some time, "Were you dating anyone a year after you left me?"

"No, I had my job and that was all that matter. I was trying to be the best agent I could, I throw myself into my missions completely. I think O'Reilly was still pretty worried about me then. I was taking a lot of chances, lucky they were paying off and I never got hurt too badly."

"What if Robin had only been one not almost seven when you met her."

"I would have loved her just the same she's my daughter."

"What if you hadn't met Holly?"

"Anna you can't go by what I might have done to figure out what Finn is going to do. We don't even know for sure that was his child."

Anna looked at him, "That was their baby, that's why she's here. If you were single what would have happened?"

"Anna."

"Robert please just tell me."

"So you've already told me about the last assignment?" Anna nodded, "If I had been single when you came back into my life, I would have wanted to try again," he admitted. This wasn't the first time he's told her this but tonight she needed to hear it again. "I would have wanted that even before I knew about Robin. I don't think our situations are exactly the same."

"I came here to get you back, I think that's why Hayden is here now. She wants to have a family with Finn and their baby."

"You'll have to wait and see what he tells you."

"Yeah, you're right." Anna put her feet up on the coffee table, they sat sipping their drinks watching the fire. His arm around her, Anna's head resting on his shoulder. Anna smiled, there was just something about sitting like this with Robert.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finding out he was a father, that his baby hadn't died had made Finn so happy. After they had finished eaten and talked for a while, Hayden and Bailey went to his room so he could have more time with her. Seeing his little girl, holding her, he couldn't express the joy he was feeling. They had plans again today, Hayden had agreed that they could meet for lunch. Since Finn didn't have to work they were going to go back to Hayden's suite after that. The thought of getting more time with his little girl was all he could think about.

They were back at Hayden's suite, the three of them all on the floor. Bailey was on her tummy and trying to move around playing with a few of the toys there, while Hayden explained how important it was for Bailey to get time on her tummy to build up her strength. As a doctor, Finn knew this but seeing his daughter move around and pull herself around a little amazed him. When it was time for her nap he watched Hayden get her settled then they went back to the other room to talk.

"Finn, I am so sorry I kept her from you. I was just so scared I didn't know what else to do."

They sat on the couch and Finn put his arm around her shoulder. "If the problems from your past hadn't come to light would you have stayed?"

"Yes. All I wanted was to start our life together, to welcome our baby into the world together."

"We would have gotten married like we had planned?"

"Yes, I only left because I thought that was what I had to do. I know I hurt you, Finn, but I wanted to protect you."

Finn thought about what she said, "I wish I had been there, for Bailey, for you." He kissed the side of her head. Hayden moved a little closer to him and closed her eyes. Finn but his head back and before long they were both sleeping.

When they heard the baby cry they both sat up, Hayden had put her arm around him in her sleep. She smiled at him, "I'll be right back," then she went to get Bailey. Everyone always told her to nap when the baby does, today was the first time it had really worked, she actually felt rested. When she looked down she saw Bailey smiling up at her, "Hi Bailey, your daddy is still here he wants to spend as much time with you as he can." She picked her up then turned to start changing her diaper, "I hope he wants to spend a lot of time with both of us. We could be happy right? You, me and your daddy, we could be a family. Well, it's up to him, but I do hope he'll want that." Bailey started squirming a little and let out a few little cries. "Yes he is dating someone else but I want him to see what we're offering him. He might be happy but I know he isn't as happy as he would be if we were all a family." When she first came here she only wanted Finn to know about their daughter, so he could be a part of Bailey's life. That changed when he kissed her, the way he kissed her, she knew he still had feelings for her, hopefully, he would realize that before they left.

...

It had been two days since they had seen Finn and Hayden with a baby, so far Finn had not called Anna. She didn't want to talk about him or if that had been their baby. The one thing she did want to talk about was their grandkids, so Robert had called Robin. When the doorbell rang he smiled and went to answer it. Robin was standing there, both kids were with her. Robert took Noah from her and Emma helped bring in their bags. "Does mom know the two of you are babysitting for the next four days?"

"No, but she is going to love this. Hello little man, are you and I going to have fun together?" Noah hugged his neck and put his head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry grandpa I can help out with him," Emma offered.

"I'll have you know I can handle changing a diaper, well if your grandma doesn't beat me to it."

"OK, but remember I'm here too."

"You are here because your grandma needs a little pick me up and I know you and your brother are just what she needs right now." Emma smiled then went to put her things away. "Thank you for this," he said to Robin.

"No thank you, Patrick is going to join me for the conference now. Four night without kids is going to be wonderful."

"Have you talked to mom this week?"

"Not since she told me Finn's ex showed up in town. What's going on?"

"We don't know for sure but we saw them together with a baby a few days ago, we both think it's their child but he hasn't called texted or tried to see her since then so we don't know for sure."

"Why exactly are you here?" She knew how they work now, Anna was in control she only let him be close once in a while and staying at her house was very close for them.

"She told me I am staying with her, I didn't really have a choice."

"Were you planning on staying in Port Charles?"

"No, and she knows that. I am here because Anna wants me here."

"And you will still do anything she asks you to."

Robert adjusted Noah then sat down with him on his lap, "That's all I can do."

It breaks Robin's heart hearing that, it's not what was said it was what they both know he was saying. Robert will love Anna until the day he dies, even after, but he knows he can never have a life with her. He will do what she wants, he will never abandon her, he needs to make sure she is alright. Robin sat down beside him, watching him play with Noah. If she was going to talk about it she had to do it before Emma came back down. "Does she know you still love her?"

"I still tell her I love her?"

"Dad, does she know?"

"Does Anna Devane know that I love only her, that I am still committed to her? That she is the only woman I want? I don't know."

"You are setting yourself up to be hurt again. You drop everything to be there for her, when it passes you go back to work and pretend your heart isn't breaking all over again."

"That's what I can do for her."

"What can you do for you?"

"Be here for her."

"Oh daddy," she hugged him. Since he had come back to them Robin knew he had not had a serious relationship. She knew he was still madly in love with Anna, she also knew he had accepted they would never be together again and that broke her heart. He would rather be alone then try and replace Anna in his heart but he wouldn't go after what he wanted either because he believed Anna didn't want him. "Give him here for a minute I need a cuddle before I go." There were tears in her eyes as Robert handed Noah to her.

He kissed her on the temple, "I know what I'm getting myself into."

"I just wish you would think about your happiness."

"My family is what makes me happy. That's enough for me."

Robin knew there was no point talking about this anymore. "You should have more than enough to get you through the first couple days, I know mom has a stash of supplies here as well." Robin dug into the diaper bag, "These are his favourite snacks right now. You might need to pick up more." She went over everything they needed to know then reminded him that Emma knows all of it too. Robert told her he's got it and not to worry. After saying goodbye to her kids Robin left.

...

When Robert called Anna all he would tell her was that he wanted to meet her at Kelly's. She was about to go inside when she saw Bobbie and they started talking. They were laughing and talking about Wiley, "Some men are even sexier when holding a baby." Bobbie said with a big smile.

"What?" Anna asked with a little laugh not sure where that had come from.

"Tell me Robert isn't sexy when he holds Noah," Bobbie said smiling over Anna's shoulder.

Anna grinned, of course he is. She still thinks he is very sexy even if she wouldn't say that out loud. "Yes but my grandson isn't here."

"That little one in Robert's arms sure looks like Noah and the girl with him looks a lot like Emma then."

As Anna turned she covered her mouth with her hands, how had he managed this? Bobbie watched as Anna went over and hugged Emma then took Noah from Robert. Once he was resting on her hip Anna reached up and touched Robert's cheek. "Thank you." Robert smiled and kissed her cheek. Bobbie didn't miss the look between them. She knew they still both cared for each other, sometimes she thought she still saw the love they have for each other. Oh if things could have worked out differently for them she thought as she joined them, Bobbie had only seen pictures of Noah and wasn't going to miss getting to meet him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they were back at her house Anna couldn't believe how happy she felt. She hadn't thought about Finn all afternoon she was having too much fun with Emma Noah and Robert. He knew just what she needed and getting to spend the next four days with her grandkids was exactly that. Tonight she was going to the movies with Emma, they were having a girls night while Robert hung out with his little buddy. As much as everyone knew Emma was more Devane than either Scorpio or Drake, Anna could already tell Noah was very much a Scorpio. Even though he still wasn't all that stable on his feet when he got going she knew he had a mission in mind and was going to get whatever it was that he had set his mind on.

Robert was sitting at her desk trying to get a little work done but someone had something different in mind and wanted his grandpa's full attention. He was pulling at the papers he could reach, then looked up and smile at Robert. "Hi."

Robert smiled back, "Hi buddy, I'm almost done, then I'm all yours."

"Bampa!"

"I'm almost done."

Anna walked over and picked him up, "Bampa will play with you in a minute." Then she turned and started walking away from Robert. Noah started crying as soon as they moved away from Robert.

"Bampa."

"I know little man, he'll be right here." She started rocking him back and forth, Noah snuggled in as soon as she did. "You sure like him don't you?" She kissed the top of his head and smiled. Robert walked over to them a few minutes later. "If you need to go take care of work I understand."

"I just took care of everything that needed my attention. I shouldn't have to worry about work for the rest of the week. Frisco is filling in for me so I have time to be here."

"You're sure I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"Nothing is more important than this right here." As he said that Noah reached out to him, "Come on Robby let's go call your Uncle Mac."

"What are you up to this evening?"

"Since you and Emma are going out, we are going over to see James. Mac said he's babysitting tonight so we figured the boys could get together."

"Just remember Noah, he is called Noah, not Robby, is bigger then James don't let him be rough with his cousin." Anna was smiling as she told him this, she knew if Robert had his way their grandson would go by Robby.

"Got it, Robin filled me in on all his needs, Emma went over it with me again when we were on our way to meet you. I think I can handle an evening with my grandson, besides Felicia will be there. I think between the three of us we can handle two little guys in diapers."

Anna was smiling at him, she didn't doubt he could take care of Noah. "Well, I should go get ready Emma is probably almost ready to go." Anna started to turn then stopped, she turned back and kissed Robert on the cheek. "Thank you for getting them here."

"My pleasure Luv."

...

Robert was back at Anna's and Noah was almost asleep when someone rang the doorbell. "Shhh, you need to sleep," he said as he rocked Noah in his arms. He walked to the door Noah still in his arms. As he opened the door, "Keep it down." He looked up to see Finn standing there, "Anna isn't here."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know for sure she's out with Emma."

"I've been trying to call her all evening."

"They went to the movies, her phone is most likely off. Now if you don't mind I am trying to get this little man to bed."

Finn looked at the child in Robert's arms, why were their grandkids here he wondered. Anna hadn't mentioned they were coming for a visit. What was Robert doing here, was he staying here with Anna? "I was hoping to talk to Anna."

"Come back tomorrow."

"I want to talk to her," Finn said louder.

Noah started to fuss in Robert's arms. "That's nice she isn't here at the moment."

"When will she be back?"

"I told you I don't know. They went for dinner, then were going to a movie. I think they were going to have dessert somewhere after. All I know is I have Noah tonight Anna is with Emma."

"Bampa."

"I know little man, let's go get your bottle." Finn followed them into the sitting room. He watched as Robert got his grandson settled, "Why are you still here?"

"I want," Finn started. He had already told Robert he wanted to talk to Anna and that was really the only reason he was here. "Why are you here?"

"I am taking care of my grandson."

"Is that what brought you here?"

"I came here to talk to Anna, she asked me to stay. Since Robin has a conference in New York we are watching their kids so she and Patrick can both go and have some time alone together. It's kind of what family does."

"You aren't her family."

"I am her family, maybe you don't understand it but Anna and I are family. Our daughter, our grandkids, our family."

"Is it just because you have a kid together?"

"No, I don't expect you to understand what we share and what we will always mean to each other."

Finn thought about that for a minute, he knew Robert annoyed Anna but he also knew he had never seen her mad enough at Robert to not put up with him. He knew it was Robert she had turned to when the truth about Peter had come out. When Chase and Robert had found them, she might not have said she loves him but she didn't mind Robert had said it to her and had hugged him with a big smile on her face. Maybe he didn't understand what they shared. He hadn't really thought it was something to worry about but tonight he got the feeling Robert was a welcome guest and that he would be sent away if Anna was here. "Can you let her know I want to talk."

"Yeah, are you finally going to tell her about the baby?"

"She knows already doesn't she?"

"Yeah, it didn't take much to figure out that was yours and Hayden's baby you were holding at the Metro court the other day."

"Yeah, Bailey. She's six months old."

"That's nice." Robert didn't want to hear this, Finn should be talking to Anna not him. He wanted to get Noah to sleep hopefully before Anna and Emma got home. Finn not being here when Anna got back would also make him happy. He knew they have to talk but tonight he just wanted her to be happy, thinking about what might be going on with Finn could wait until morning. "You can try calling Anna later but I think talking to her tomorrow would be best, let her have this evening with Emma."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"This isn't my house so I can't really kick you out but me and Noah were enjoying our evening together. I will tell Anna you stopped by."

Finn caught on that Robert wasn't going to force him to leave but he understood he wasn't wanted there either. "I'll call her tomorrow," then he left.

"I thought he would never leave. Grandma can do so much better than him. Don't you agree?" Noah was basically asleep in his arms now and gave him no response. Robert smiled and got up and went and put him in his travel crib.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anna loves the happy sounds that filled her house this morning, it was a great distraction from what she was going to deal with today. Robert had told her that Finn had stopped by the night before and was going to contact her today. She knew they had to talk, she just wasn't sure what she wanted to hear him say what she already felt was coming. When she got downstairs she found Robert Emma and Noah all playing on the floor still in their pajamas. She hadn't heard Noah when he woke up so Robert must have gotten up with him. Emma looked up, "Good morning Grandma."

Robert looked up and smiled at her just as Noah jumped on him, she could see a hint of pain on his face and started to giggle. "Careful with Bampa," Anna warned. Noah grabbed Robert's face and gave him a big wet kiss, the kind only a toddler could.

"Morning, Luv. Coffee's ready," Robert said as he laid back pulling Noah down on top of him and they both started laughing. Emma reached over and started tickling Noah, who then rolled off Robert and went crawling after Emma. Anna went to get herself a cup of coffee, a smile on her face. This was a wonderful way to start her day.

When she came back Robert was still sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, Emma and Noah were nowhere in sight. "Where did they go?"

"I can't tell you but I suggest putting down your cup."

"Oh," Anna glanced around trying to see where they were hiding. She sat down and Robert reached up and took her cup as they heard the kids giggling. "Mamma!" Noah popped up beside them.

"Grandma," Emma corrected as she jumped up and hugged Anna from behind the couch.

Noah walked over and hugged her then wanted her to pick him up. He put his hands on her face and gave her a nice wet kiss too, "Mamma."

"Good morning sweety," Anna hugged him and smiled at Emma who sat down beside them. "He'll figure out grandma and grandpa. The fact he has names for us is enough for now," Anna told Emma. "I want to do something fun with you three today so what are we getting up to?"

"Can we just do whatever, just go out without a plan and when we see something interesting," Emma suggested.

"As long as we keep in mind we have Noah with us."

Robert handed Emma Anna's cup then pushed himself up onto the couch, "Put that down please sweety. When are we going to be leaving?" he asked Anna. "Is there something we might have to wait for?"

"You might be alone with these two for a while but I'm not missing out on time with them while they're here sitting around waiting."

"Alright," Robert stood up and reached for Noah, "Come on buddy time for us to get dressed. We'll go for breakfast when everyone is ready."

"Sounds goods," Anna said as she took her cup from Emma. "Something tells me the boys might take longer to get ready than us. Emma and I are just gonna snuggle here for a bit." Emma smiled and cuddled in beside Anna. Robert smiled and left the room, Anna watched him go. Getting to spend time alone with him and their grandkids was just so special. She couldn't help but think about what could have been if only things had worked out differently.

...

Finn knocked at Hayden's door, he was meeting them for breakfast. When she opens it she smiles happily. "You're here early."

"I wanted to get a little visit in this morning. There's something I have to do later. I brought breakfast with me," he said as he held up a takeout bag.

Hayden leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you." As soon as she had she covered her mouth, "Sorry."

Finn smiled, "Don't worry about it."

They walked into the room together, Finn looking around the room then sees Bailey and walks over to her. Hayden followed him and took the bag from him so he could pick up his daughter. Hayden smiled watching the two of them together, she had been right to bring Bailey here. Finn deserved to be a part of his daughter's life. If there was a way she could win him back that would make her truly happy. Her feeling for him had never changed and she felt Finn still had feelings for her. She didn't know much about Anna, the woman he's dating now. Elizabeth is friends with her daughter, Robin, but she hadn't told her much about Anna either. What did Finn see in her? Right now she didn't want to think about that, right now she just wanted to enjoy this time with the two people she loved the most in the world.

After they had finished eating Hayden let Finn feed Bailey, they both laughed when she spit up on his vest. "What have you been up to?" Hayden asked as they sat together Finn still holding the baby.

"Work is keeping me busy, I have helped the WSB out some recently."

Hayden knew that Anna was an agent, was that what the attraction was? "How were you able to help them? Oh, is that something you're not allowed to talk about?"

"My medical experience has been useful on a couple cases so I was asked to help. I was also purposely kidnapped, so Anna's ex could us me to find her."

"What?"

"It's a long story, there was a plan to get me so they took Anna. Robert figured out she was missing and put a plan in action to find her. We got out at the same time Robert and my brother showed up to rescue us."

"Robert's the ex I know that but what's this about your brother?" She knew Finn had a brother, but she also knew they didn't talk. He had never told her what had happened between him and his father but she knew that was part of the reason the brothers were estranged.

"Chase came to Port Charles earlier this year, he's a detective here now."

"Oh really, how is that going?"

"Well, we are working on getting to know each other better. I know Chase wants us to have a relationship, to be like normal brothers."

"And what do you want?"

"I think I want that," he paused "Yeah, I do." Finn looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, "I want to be a part of her life."

Hayden looked in his eyes, "I would like that very much."

Finn didn't know what was going on but he was enjoying spending time with Hayden. He knew it was so he could spend time with Bailey but getting to talk to her again. Just talking about their day, he had missed this. She had seen him at his worse when he had been detoxing but she still wanted him to be a part of their daughter's life. What does that mean? How will this affect his relationship with Anna? She's a grandmother, she's already done the baby thing. He knew he needed to talk to her about this but where does he start? When he had gone there last night he thought he had known what he needed to say, then Robert answered the door with their grandson. Everything he thought he was going to tell Anna meant nothing. There was the man she had a family with, all these years later he was still a part of her life. She had only told him a little about their relationship but he knew there were still feelings there for each other. Finn looked down at Bailey then at Hayden, she would always be part of his life. No matter what, their lives are now connected.

They started talking about what Hayden had been doing since she left. After two hours Finn realized he should go talk to Anna, hopefully, she would be at home. He was having such a nice time here he didn't want to leave. "I need to go take care of some things. Can I come see you again later?"

"I'd like that. Just call me when you want to come back."

"I will, thanks." Finn gave her a quick hug then left.

...

Anna was out walking in the park with Robert and the kids when Finn called her. She agreed to meet him while Robert took Emma and Noah to the playground. They meet at the Metro Court, Anna insisted they talk in the restaurant. "Did Robert tell you I came to see you last night?"

"Yes, he did."

"I know we need to talk." Anna just nodded waiting for him to continue. "Hayden didn't lose our baby. I have a daughter, her name is Bailey."

"Congratulations. Why has it taken this long for you to tell me that?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"You did see Robert and I here the other night, right? I saw you holding her, you could have called."

"What does this mean?" Finn asked.

"Why do you think I would know that? You just found out you have a child, what does that mean to you? This is life changing, well, unless you don't plan on being a part of her life."

"No, I will be a part of Bailey's life!" Finn was sure of that, no matter what he was going to be a father to his little girl.

"Are you going to share custody? Do you want to live close to them? Is Hayden willing to move or will you have to? How much time do you want to spend with her?"

She was asking things he hadn't even thought about yet. "I don't know. None of that, I've just been spending time with her and Hayden. I can't get enough of her."

Anna smiled, she liked seeing this side of him. She could tell he already loved his daughter. "I think that's what you should be doing. Spend time with Bailey and talk to Hayden. The two of you really need to figure out what you want to do. What this means to both of you. Co-parenting can work very well if both sides can talk to each other. Make sure you and Hayden can have open communication."

"Thank you, Anna. I hear your grandkids are here for a visit."

Anna smiled, "Yeah Robin is at a conference and we're babysitting to give her and Patrick some time alone while they're there."

"So Robert is staying with you?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Can I ask why?" Finn wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I asked him too. Robert and I are friends, always have been always will be. I needed a friend and maybe you haven't realized it but what you're going through right now, Robert's been through and I know how Hayden feels now that the father of her little girl finally knows about her."

"That's right Robert didn't know about Robin." He hadn't even thought about that, then remembered how she had reacted to Hayden's return. She had been the woman that returned.

"Emma and Noah are only here for a few more days, I don't know how long Hayden is planning on staying so why don't we talk again in a few days. That should give you and Hayden time to figure out what you want to do."

"I think that makes a lot of sense. I feel like I'm in a dream, I don't think it has completely sunk in yet."

"I'm glad we talked." Anna didn't want to pressure him in any way. This was his child and maybe Hayden was who he was meant to be with. Finn had loved her, he had wanted to marry her. Anna knew they cared about each other but they still hadn't said I love you. Anna didn't think she was there yet, she didn't think Finn was either. "I'm sure you want to go see Bailey, I know I'm looking forward to getting back to Emma and Noah."

"I can tell it makes you happy they're here." Finn was sure she would have mentioned they were coming for a visit, had Robert had something to do with their visit?

"It does, I got up this morning to the sound of laughter. It was so wonderful. Noah jumping on his Bampa giving him big hugs and kisses, Emma tickling her brother. They were all just so happy this morning, I've been in a great mood all day thanks to them," Anna told him smiling.

"I'm glad they're here, I think I'm going to go. Now that you've put these questions in my head I want to start working on getting the answers." He gave her a quick kiss then walked away. Anna checked her phone after he was gone she had a text from Robert, he was taking the kids back to her place Noah was ready for his nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Anna got home, it was very quiet, she found Emma asleep on the couch. She must have been reading, there was a book laying beside her. Robert had said Noah needed a nap, maybe they all did. They had been up early this morning, she smiled wondering where Robert was and went looking for him. She could hear him talking quietly when she got closer to the room he was staying in. "You are an amazing little man and I love you very much." Anna leaned on the door frame watching them, a smile on her face. Robert was laying with Noah on his chest, he was stroking his back but she couldn't tell if he was asleep. Robert was still talking quietly when he noticed Anna. "He's sleeping you can come in," he said with a smile.

Anna walked in and laid down beside him, she put her hand on Noah's back and started rubbing it. She loved seeing them together like this, "You played them both out, Emma's asleep too."

"She was very close to sleep when we came up here. Still adjusting to the time change I guess."

"Has this little guy been taking it easy on you?"

"When he wants my attention I definitely know it." Robert looked over at her, "How did it go?"

"He told me about his daughter. Finn wants to be a part of her life, other than that he couldn't really tell me anything. I told him I was going to spend time with Noah and Emma while they're here and we can talk again after they've left."

"Do you know what he's going to do?"

"I don't think he knows what he wants." Robert rolled so he could put Noah on the bed between them and face her. "I wouldn't be surprised if I'm single when he does figure it out."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not going to stand in his way of being a part of his daughter's life. Is he going to stay here if they aren't here? Would she consider moving back here? Is it a co-parenting arrangement they want or do either of them want more? Finn couldn't answer any of that."

"You can't assume he's going to leave you."

"I can't assume he won't either. Let's not talk about this right now."

Robert reached over and stroked her cheek, "Should we try napping if both of them are?"

"If we are I'm not moving," she grinned at him.

"That's fine by me." Robert waited for her to look at him, "It will all work out how it's meant to."

"I know. Thank you for being here. I know I'm keeping you from other things."

"Don't worry about that, I made the arrangement to have time to be here. I want to be here for you." They smiled at each other then let themselves fall asleep.

...

Finn went over to Hayden's suite after talking to Anna, he now knew he had to figure out what he wanted. Bailey was asleep when he got there so he asked Hayden if they could talk. "Did you go talk to Anna?" Hayden asked as they sat down together.

"Yeah, apparently they already knew about Bailey. They had seen us the night I met her."

"They as in Anna and her ex."

"Yeah, their grandkids are here for a visit, so Robert's here too, I think she asked him to stay. Anna reminded me they both understand what we're dealing with."

"How can they understand any of this? I kept the fact you had a child from you then just show back up in your life."

"Anna never gave me all the details but I know Robin was almost seven when she met Robert, she didn't know Anna was her mother either. I know Anna hadn't seen him in years and had reentered his life shortly before he found out about his daughter. They were able to put whatever broke them up behind them and become friends and co-parents. They did eventually get back together."

"Why didn't Robin know who her parents were?"

"For her own safety. I don't really know many details, just the facts."

"So did she have any advice for us?"

"No, she had questions that I couldn't answer. While her grandkids are here she wants to spend time with them so she said we could talk again later."

"What do you want? I know you said you want to be a part of Bailey's life."

"I do. I can't really answer the other questions until I know what you want." Hayden put her head down she didn't know what to say. "Would you consider moving back here?"

"My sister's here, you're here. I think maybe I would consider it."

"I do have a life here, but if you aren't interested in moving back here I think I would have to consider relocating."

"Do you really mean that? You would be willing to move to be a part of Bailey's life."

"We have a daughter, I'm not going to try and take her away from you just so I can see her. We need to figure out how to make this work for all of us. What would be the best way for this to work out for you?"

"You can't figure that out?" She looked into his eyes, "Finn I still love you, the best way for this to work out is us being a family." She took his hand, "A real family, I want you back Finn."

"You want us to try again?"

"Yes, I know that's a lot but you did ask. I know it's not that easy, that you have moved on with your life. I also know I still love you and I think you still have feelings for me. Just think about it, please."

Finn turned away from her slightly, putting his head in his hands. She was right he still had feelings for her, if he was honest he knew he still loves her. That doesn't change the fact she walked out on him. She did that to protect him. Hayden kept the fact they had a baby from him. She had done that to protect him as well. She knew it was wrong to keep Bailey from him and had come back to make it right. When he saw her he hadn't been angry with her, he was just happy to see her. Then he had kissed her, that had felt so right. "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Do you mean just the two of us?"

"Yes, I think we should spend a little time together, just the two of us."

"Does that mean you are actually considering taking me back?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about all of it and that was what came out first."

Hayden leaned over and kissed him, "Think about this," she said then kissed him again. Finn was kissing her back, he wasn't pulling away or trying to stop it. When they finally stopped they were both breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that since I told you about Bailey," she told him, they were still holding each other.

"I didn't know I wanted to do that." Finn stroked her cheek, "I'd like to do it again." Finn leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. This was what had been missing, he had been fooling himself into thinking he wasn't still hung up on her. He had thought he needed to move on but he still needed her.

They were now sitting right beside each other, Finn's arm around her. "I don't want to pressure you but does this mean you want to try again?"

"Can I answer that after our date tonight?"

Hayden smiled, "I can accept that." For right now that was enough, he was at least considering a future for them, that was more than she thought he would do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna was a little sad Emma and Noah were leaving today, Robin and Patrick would be here later this afternoon to pick them up. She was looking forward to a visit with Robin and Patrick so hopefully, they wouldn't be leaving right away. There was music playing so she went to see what was going on. Emma was showing Robert a dance she had learned over the summer. Noah was sitting beside Robert playing happily with some toys. Not once had Robert needed her to take over, she loved that he could take such good care of these two. She didn't like to admit it but she always thought he would struggle with little ones but seeing him first with Emma and now with Noah, she realized she should never have doubted him.

She noticed Noah looked tired and smiled when he crawled over and climbed on Robert's knee. Robert put his arms around him and started rocking him all while still watching Emma dance. Anna came over and sat down beside him, she smiled at him then pulled her feet up beside her and watched Emma. She changed the song then started dancing again, they could both see the joy on her face, so much like Robin when she danced as a girl. "Luv, they both get that from you." He knew she had loved to dance when she was young, maybe if her life had been different it could have been something she would have pursued. She had passed her love of dance onto Robin, and she onto Emma.

"I miss just going out dancing," Anna smiled at him, "You were always one of my favourite partners."

"I can't tango."

"No, but being in your arms, even when we were involved with other people, always made me so happy." She looked over at him, "In your arms, I found out how romantic, how intimate dancing can be."

Robert smiled at her and put his hand on her calf, rubbing it then squeezing it. Anna put her hand on his so he wouldn't take it away. "I was falling in love while we danced that first time."

"So was I," she smiled then they turned to watch Emma again.

When Emma was finally done her impromptu recital she came over, "What did you think?" she asked Anna quietly, noticing Noah was asleep.

"You are amazing, I can tell you really love to dance. I'm so glad you showed us all you have learned."

"Mom told me you two would always try to make it to all of her dance recitals."

Anna smiled, "We did, she loved to dance so much."

"Why did she stop?"

Robert and Anna both knew what had happened, "Did your mom tell you about when we were all separated and she lived with Uncle Mac?" Emma nodded, she knew enough about that time to know it made them all sad to talk about it. "Well I think after her father and I weren't around she didn't find the same joy in it as she had before." Anna moved her legs and Emma sat down in between her and Robert, "A lot happened to your mom before she was even out of her teens. I hope you get to fully enjoy your youth," Anna said and pulled her close hugging her tightly. Robert looked over and saw the sadness in her eyes, it wasn't just Robin that didn't get to fully enjoy her youth. He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked over and gave him a little smile. Oh, how he wanted to take her pain away.

...

Finn watched Hayden with Bailey, he didn't think he would ever get tired of this. For the last three days if he wasn't at work he was with them. After Bailey was asleep he and Hayden would just sit talking, they had gone out for dinner twice as well. During that time Finn couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't be together. He wanted to spend all his time with them, he wanted them to be a family. Watching Hayden this evening he was becoming very aware of something else, he wanted her.

Hayden came over and handed Bailey to him, "You can put her to bed tonight." She kissed the baby's head then smiled at Finn before he went to put her in the crib. She can't be the only one feeling this, Hayden knows they could be happy together. They hadn't really talked much about if they were getting back together, but he hadn't mentioned Anna since the day he had seen her. The conversations they were having made her believe he was thinking they could try again as well. Why won't he just come out and say that then?

She was looking out the window when she heard Finn behind her. "Hayden look at me." She turned and faced him, his hand moved to her cheek. Without another word, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Her hands moved around him pulling him close, was this happening? Had he made his choice? What had brought this on? There were too many questions in her head and she pulled back from the kiss and took a step back.

Finn stared at her as she took another step back, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? We need to talk. I have told you what I want, you made it sound like you could be interested in the same thing, but are you? Have you made up your mind?

"I want you, I know that." Finn reached for her again, but she took another step away from him. "Hayden."

"Finn, are you forgetting something? Someone? You need to tell me what this is. Are we going to try again, can we be a couple, a family? If we have sex is it just sex?"

Someone, he hadn't even thought about Anna. What was he doing? He looked at Hayden and she was all he could think about. He wanted Hayden, he wanted to be a part of Bailey's life. To make both of those things happen all he had to say was that he wanted to try again. She was looking at him, waiting for him to tell her anything. "I want to try again." He stepped closer, this time she didn't move. "I want us to be a family. I want to make love to you." He stepped closer this time she did as well, they put their arms around each other, slowly their lips met. They kissed tenderly, then just held each other. "I want a life with you and our little girl Hayden."

"I am so happy to hear that," she kissed him then took his hand and lead him to her bedroom. She had missed this man so much and tonight she finally had him back.

...

"We are spending the night actually. Emma doesn't have to be in school until Monday so we didn't see any reason to rush home," Robin told Anna when they walked into the sitting room together.

Anna put her arm around her, Patrick followed them in. Emma hugged her parents happy to see them, Noah was hanging onto Robert but was calling for mom mom. Robin walked over smiling at them, "All my favourite men in one room. Hello Noah did you miss me?" Robert handed him over as he reached for his mom.

"I'm gonna miss my little buddy," Robert said and kissed Robin's cheek.

"I was just telling mom we're staying overnight. We get to visit too this way."

"I'm glad to hear that. Breakfast at Kelly's in the morning, just like old times."

Robin glanced over her shoulder, her mom was talking to Patrick so she asked, "How are things going here?"

"Anna wanted to spend as much time as she could with these two while they were here. She hasn't talked to Finn in three days and we aren't talking about him either."

"What about you?"

"I am having an amazing time here, getting to take care of these two even just for a little while with Anna, I feel like we're making up for things we missed."

"We are talking more later when we're alone." Robert nodded loving how much she sounded like Anna, then Robin turned and smiled at Patrick, "Look daddy's here too."

Emma was telling her parents about their visit, so Anna walked over to Robert and took his arm leading him out of the room. Once they were alone she turned to him, "You are truly a wonderful man, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't all here to keep my mind off of Finn and Hayden."

"I could tell you needed some time with them. I have really enjoyed spending time with you and our grandkids."

"It's so much more than that and you know it." Anna put her arms around him, "Thank you." Robert hugged her back, just holding each other.

"Are you getting tired of me being around?"

"No," Anna leaned back in his arms and smiled up at him. "You being here is helping more than you know. Do you think you could stick around a little longer?"

"I think that can be arranged. Now let's get back in there I want to visit while they're here." They turned and walked back into the sitting room. They were greeted with laughter and were quickly part of the conversation. They spent the evening playing games with the kids and just enjoying all being together. When Anna went off to bed she realized she had only thought about Finn when she thanked Robert for keeping her mind off of him. Anna thought this should worry her but as she got into bed she realized she had already started to accept that Finn was going to choice Hayden. Maybe that should upset her and maybe it will, but for now, she was happy and that was because of her family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robert got up early Sunday morning, Robin was up with Noah already. "Bampa."

"Hi buddy, are you happy mommy here's this morning. Do I still get my hugs?" Noah was already reaching for him, once in his arms, Noah gave Robert a kiss then hugged him, resting his head on Robert's shoulder.

"So I'm pretty sure you are his favourite person. Did I tell you he has a picture of Bampa he carries around at home? It's so cute he gives you kisses and chatters at you, I'm sure the stories he's telling you are amazing."

"I'm sure he's telling me about his latest mission," Robert said with a smile.

"That must be it. Is anyone else awake?"

"I don't think so."

"How do you do it? How do you love her like I know you do and remain just her friend?"

"Being her friend lets me love her, I still have her in my life. Robin please can we not talk about this." Robert looked at Noah and started making faces at him.

He wasn't trying to be difficult, Robin knew that, but he was so frustrating sometimes. It was obvious they were both happy when she had arrived the day before. Why couldn't this be their life, her parents living here together watching their grandkids when it was needed? Robin knew that would make them both so happy if only the pain of their past wasn't keeping them apart. "Alright. How often did you call him Robby?"

"Only once or twice, your mother feels the need to remind me his goes by Noah," Robert admitted with a smile then added, "I know why you call him Noah, you know he's going to take after me. You're worried the world couldn't handle another Robert Scorpio."

"You caught us, I can't believe you figured it out," Robin said and they both started laughing. Robin was still smiling but she needed to ask before her mom got up. "How is she doing? What does she think is going to happen?"

"She's preparing to hear the worst. She told me she won't stand in Finn's way if he decides to get back together with Hayden. With Emma and this little guy around she hasn't been thinking about that much, they were keeping her happily distracted."

"Not just the two of them, you're helping her too, dad," she said touching his arm she knew they were done talking about that now. She touched Noah's back and he smiled at her. "You are going to have to let go of Bampa if you're coming with me to see Liz."

"Not until after we've all gone for breakfast, right buddy? We still get to hang out a little longer, don't listen to your silly mommy." Noah babbled back at him, "Yes I know she's so silly. Come on let's go find your toys." Robin smiled watching them walk out of the room.

...

Hayden crawled back into bed beside Finn, she had just feed Bailey and she had gone back to sleep. He put his arm around her, "Do you have to work today?" she asked.

"No, I am free all day, what about you did you have plans today?" he asked as he started kissing her neck.

"Not until later, I'm going over to see Elizabeth this afternoon."

"Does she want to meet her niece?"

"She already has, after I saw you when I first got here I went to see her and the boys. She's off today and all four of her boys have plans so we should get a nice visit in."

"That will be nice. Are you taking Bailey with you?"

"I was thinking she could spend the afternoon with her daddy," Hayden said wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer.

"He would like that very much." He kissed her passionately then they made love.

After they had gotten up and had finished eating Finn took her hand and lead her to the couch. "Hayden I think we need to talk about a few things. First of all, where do you want to live?"

"This is really happening," she smiled at him. "I haven't really thought about it, do we have to decide that right now?"

"I think we have to start figuring that out, one of us is going to need to find a new job."

Hayden smiled at him, "Can I have today to think about this. I'm still just so happy that I have you back that's all that's going on in my head. Talking to Elizabeth about this might help me figure out what I want."

"I can accept that. A lot has happened and I am so happy." Finn pulled her close and they cuddled on the couch until Bailey woke up again.

...

Anna hadn't thought she could laugh this much over one meal but they were all in a great mood this morning and had all been sharing funny stories while they ate. They were all listening to Emma now, Anna leaned over and put an arm on the back of Robert's chair and started playing with Noah who was on his lap. Having Robin and Patrick here this morning just made it that much better, her family was all together and having fun. When Emma was done talking Anna leaned in a little closer to Noah, "What are you going to tell us?"

He smiled at her, "Mamma," followed by some baby babbling with only a few words they understood.

"Oh really," she knew Robert was watching her and looked up and smiled at him. She loved that Noah was so attached to him, that they had such a bond already. She knew Robert had been taking a lot more time to spend with both grandkids lately and it showed. "He is kind of great isn't he."

"My Bampa." That made everyone at the table laugh and earned Noah a hug from Robert.

"You know dad if you're planning on staying here a little longer you could bring Noah home when you leave," Robin offered. She had already talked to Patrick about this, they both knew Robert would stay here until Anna wants him to leave or he had to go back to work. If he has Noah she'll want him to stick around longer. Robin thought Anna was going to need Robert around to talk to for a while longer.

"If Annie wants us around I think we'll stay a little longer," Robert said and grinned at Anna.

"If I have to put up with you to have this handsome little man around a little longer I guess you can stay."

"Aww, thanks," then he kissed her cheek. "So what are our plans now, Robin I know you and Noah are going visiting, Patrick what are your plans?"

"The Devanes are going shopping so I'm hanging out with you, dad." Patrick wouldn't deny his kids took after Robin's side of the family.

"Well I think it's all settled, let's get out of here," Robert said and they started getting ready to leave.

...

Robin had already been over at Liz's for about an hour, "I can't get over how much he looks like Patrick," Liz said watching Noah playing on the floor.

"In looks, yes but he is a Scorpio. Mom knew it when he just a little, I think he was around four months old when she said watch out for that Scorpio twinkle. He has such determination when he wants to do something or get something and he can be so stubborn."

"Robin Scorpio-Drake has a stubborn child, I am truly shocked," Liz said then started laughing.

"Have you met my dad?" she asked jokingly. "He is Noah's best buddy. Everyone used to say I met a guy just like my dad, well with his help I think made a guy a just like my dad too," Robin said smiling making Liz laugh harder.

"He could still take after Patrick more than your side."

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

They talked a little longer then Robin noticed it was time for a diaper change, just as she was leaving the room the doorbell rang. Elizabeth went to answer it, "Hi Hayden, I wasn't expecting you yet."

"You said one didn't you?"

"I did," she checked the time, "Sorry I must have lost track of time. My friend stopped by with her son, they live in California now so this is the first time I've met him."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Where's Bailey?"

"She is spending time with her daddy." Hayden smiled, she couldn't help it. Finn was with their daughter, and they were back together.

"You seem very happy about that. How is Finn adjusting to the fact he's a father?"

"He is so excited. I love watching him with her, it just makes me so happy."

"I take it he wants to be involved in Bailey's life."

"Yes," Hayden smiled again. "Mine too, Finn and I are back together. We are now talking about where we want to live. Elizabeth I am so happy."

Liz looked up to see that Robin had re-entered the room. "Wow, it would have been nice if he had broken up with my mom first." She bent and picked up her purse, "I have to pick up a few things since Noah is staying here a little longer, then I have a plane to catch."

"Robin," Liz walked over.

"Don't worry about it, I should be going though. I'm coming back at Christmas, we'll get together then." They hugged each other, then Robin and Noah left.

Hayden had remained quiet until after Robin was gone, "So that was Anna's daughter?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for years."

Hayden sank into the couch, "I hadn't even thought about her, or what Finn and I getting back together would mean to her. I was only thinking about me and my happiness."

"I understand you wanting Finn back but did he really not talk to Anna about this?"

"They have talked, I know he told her about Bailey. Last night he told me he wanted us to be together, he stayed with me all night and now he's with Bailey. If he hadn't told Anna before last night, I don't think he has," Hayden realized and put her hands over her face.

"Finn has to deal with this, he has to talk to Anna."

"I know he does." Hayden looked up, "I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted the man I love back."

"I know," Liz sat down beside her and put her arm around her. "You know what, I know you came here to talk about your good news so why don't we still do that."

Hayden smiled, she was still excited about her and Finn and she did need to talk to someone. "I knew I wanted him back the second I saw him. You have no idea how happy I am."

Liz smiled, "You said you're talking about where to live. Do you mean as in together?"

"Right now I think being in the same city is what's important. He asked if I want to move back here?"

"I would love you being here again, we were just getting to really know each other."

"I know and Finn's brother's here, Chase wants a relationship with Finn. If Finn moves I know he won't bother staying in touch with his brother."

"Does that mean you think Port Charles is where you want to live?"

Hayden thought about it for a little while, "I think so. I was happy here before, Finn has his practice here. I can get another job."

"Well I'm happy and this why I get to spend lots of time with my niece," Liz said smiling at her. They talked happily about what Hayden hoped would happen now.

...

When Robin got back to her mom's she was happy that only Patrick and her dad were there. "Hi, you two. Patrick, can you put Noah down for his nap?"

"Of course," he smiled and got up.

Once he was out of the room Robin looked at Robert, "Mom's not here is she?"

"No, they are still shopping."

Robin sat down beside him, "Finn picked Hayden, do I tell mom or wait for Finn to tell her?"

"How do you know he did?"

"Hayden is Liz's sister, she showed up there while there but I was out of the room. I came back just in time to hear Hayden say they are back together."

Robert sat back and put his hand to his chin, thinking. "He might have called her today."

"He might not have, or she might have put him off since she's with Emma."

"Let me handle it, I'll talk to her this evening. If Finn hasn't talked to her by then I'll tell her after we have Noah in bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll even explain why we waited to tell her. Hopefully, Finn tells her so I don't have to." Robert put his arm around her and Robin let him pull her in closer.

She smiled, "Thanks, Daddy."

"Tell me what's you've been up to, is Pattycake being a good boy?"

Yes, he's amazing. I am so busy with my research right now these last four days with Patrick were so wonderful."

"Then I'm glad I could help both you and your mom," Robert smiled.

"She's going to lean on you. Are you sure you still want Noah here?"

"Yes, she'll want to talk. I can help there, Noah will keep her mind on something else so she isn't just thinking about Finn."

"You could do that too," Robin said and grinned at him as she elbowed him in the side.

"She doesn't even know she's single yet and you're suggesting I put the moves on her."

She looked up at him, "Be that cute flirty guy that could always make her laugh."

"I might give it a shot." He got a little more serious, "I don't like the guy and I know Anna can do better than him but how serious were they?"

"I know mom cares about him. It was still new so I think they were still just enjoying getting to know each other better. She was opening up to him so I think she thought it could become something serious." Then Robin turned to him, "I don't think she loves him if that's what you're asking."

Robert just nodded. "I'll bring Noah home next weekend, I'll have to head back to work then."

"Keep talking to her after you've left, make sure she's doing OK and knows you're there for her. She asked you to stay because she needed her best friend. She still loves you too, maybe she'll start seeing you as the man she loves again and not the man she lost if she knows she can turn to you."

Robert put his head down slightly and hugged Robin a little closer, "It's a wonderful dream," then he kissed her on the top of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finn had been called into work so had left Bailey with the nanny until Hayden got back. Now that he was out of surgery he wanted to get back to them. He felt so excited about being a dad, having a life with Hayden, he thought he'd lost her but now she's back and they were talking about a life together again. Once he was in Hayden's suite he smiled at Bailey who was sleeping. "Hi," he kissed Hayden tenderly.

"Hi, I have lots to tell you. Talking to Elizabeth was a big help." Then she got a serious look on her face, "Robin was there when I got there."

"Oh."

"Have you talked to Anna today?"

Finn was suddenly hit with such a feeling of regret. "No, I haven't told her anything."

"Robin wasn't in the room when I got there I was just so excited I told Elizabeth that you and are back together and Robin heard me say it."

"What happened?"

Hayden hit his arm, "How could you not break up with Anna first?"

With his head down, Finn dropped down onto the couch. He exhaled and put his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair then finally looked at Hayden, "I got so caught up in our happiness I wasn't thinking about Anna, I wasn't thinking about her feeling at all."

Hayden sat down beside him and rubbed his back, "I am very happy that you came back here tonight, but I really think you should be somewhere else."

Finn looked at her then touched her cheek, "Can I come back here after."

"If you want to I won't send you away." She kissed him then hugged him, "Make this right."

...

Anna sat down with a sigh, Noah was asleep, Robert was on the phone and everyone else was gone. It had been a great visit but a little quiet time was very welcome. She sat back and closed her eyes a smile on her face. When Robert came into the room he watched her for a little while, she looked so content how is he going to tell her about Finn. Why hadn't he been here yet to talk to her himself? Then the doorbell rang, that had better be him Robert thought. "I'll get that Luv."

When Robert opened the door Finn was standing there. "Is Anna home?"

"I will know if you aren't honest with her." Robert turned and walked back to the sitting room. "Finn's here," Anna looked over at him. "I'm gonna go over to Mac's for a while, I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Robert," Anna said as he left the room, then stood up seeing Finn standing there. "Hi," Anna put her hands on her hips, bracing herself for what she just knows is coming.

"Hi," he took a step closer. "So we need to talk." Watching her face he knew she already knows what was going to happen. "I'm sorry I should have told you before Robin did."

"Robin? She didn't tell me anything about you."

He'd done it again, he's assumed her family would rush to tell her the truth but both Robert and Robin had wanted him to be the one to tell her. "I'm sorry Anna. Can we sit down?" Anna turned and they both were seated, "I have a little girl." Finn paused, Anna just waited she wasn't going to rush what she knew he was trying to say. "I was so excited about being a dad then I thought I lost that. Hayden didn't leave because she didn't love me. She made a choice to protect me, she did what she thought she had to do." Anna was hit by how familiar that sounded. When Robert left they still loved each other, she had wanted to protect him. "Bailey is mine and I will be part of her life."

"You want to be there for your little girl, I understand that," she said calmly.

Finn took a few breaths, "I want to have my family, Hayden and I want to try again. Anna, I'm sorry but I have to end this."

"You and Hayden are back together?"

"Yes. Last night I decided that's what I want. I never wanted to hurt you, Anna."

"I'm glad Hayden came back now before you had truly moved on."

"Anna our time together has been very special, I am so glad I got to know you. You are an amazing woman."

"I know I am," she smiled. "As soon as I found out about your child I told myself I wouldn't stand in your way if you choose your family. I hope you and Hayden will be happy. You are going to be an amazing father."

"Thank you."

"I think I'd like to be alone." Anna stood up, Finn followed her to the door, "Goodbye Finn."

He hugged her, "Goodbye Anna." He gave her a quick kiss then left. Anna closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Even though she had been expecting this to happen it didn't make it hurt any less. Anna decided a glass of wine and a nice hot bath was what she needed. She knew Robert wouldn't be gone that long, she got the feeling Robin had talked to him before she had left and he had known what Finn was there to tell her.

...

When Robert got back to Anna's the house was dark, he went up and checked on Noah who was sound asleep. He walked down the hall to Anna's room and knocked softly. "Anna?" He got no response, he waited a little longer then turned to go to his room.

"Robert." He turned and saw her standing in her doorway. He walked back over to her and hugged her, she didn't cry. Even after Finn had left she only needed a short cry, now she felt numb. She didn't know what she should be feeling now. She was sad that it was over between her and Finn, but she was happy he was getting a chance to have his family together. Nothing would have made her happier than raising her daughter with the man holding her now, that hadn't happened for them but she truly hoped it would for Finn. "How did you know?"

"Robin told me, she wanted to know if she should tell you. I told her if Finn hadn't told you by this evening I would do it. I didn't realize Hayden is Elizabeth's sister." Robert leaned back and looked at her still holding her in his arms.

"That's how Robin knew. I'm glad you gave him the chance to tell me. I don't want to hear a peep out of you about him," she warned.

"My lips are sealed." Robert kissed her cheek, "Are you really going to bed? It's not that late, I looked in on the kid he's still asleep. I noticed a well-stocked liquor cabinet downstairs we can have a few drinks and make out on the couch until his parents get home."

"Oh honey it finally happened, you're senile now," she touched his cheek. "That's our grandson, we aren't teenagers and no one is making out on the couch." Anna turned and put her arm through his and they walked down the hall together. "A drink would be nice though."

"What about cuddling?" he leaned a little closer, "I promise my hands won't wander under any of your clothing, well maybe."

She shoved him a little and smile, how does he always know just what she needs. "Fine, a drink and I'll cuddle while we watch the fire." She wanted to be close to him right now anyway.

"Oh Noah told me he has an important mission tomorrow and he requested the best female agent I know. I hope you don't mind, I suggested you," Robert told her with a grin as he pours them both a drink.

"It will be a pleasure to help such a professional, not that washed up agent that usually offers to help me, he's getting so old and just won't retire."

Robert sat down and handed her a glass, "Well aren't you funny tonight?"

Anna leaned against his arm, "Thanks for staying. Another week with your little buddy, he won't want to go home after spending all this time with his Bampa. He loves you so much."

"I love him too, I can't get enough. They are what makes me happy now, Emma is going to be an amazing woman, no matter what she decides to do, I know she is going to be a success. Noah, he is just so little and full of energy and I can just tell he's just waiting to really get into stuff."

"I'm sure you'll be right there helping him."

"Well, there should be some supervision."

"Right, so who else is going to be there?" Anna asked and they both started laughing.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I think so. They have a chance, I think Finn should try and make that work."

"You liked him."

"Yeah, but I really feel this is how it should be." She looked at Robert, "I keep comparing this to us and our history. Finn and Hayden have a chance and I won't stand in their way."

"I understand that Luv. I'm asking how you are."

"I don't know yet," she answered honestly. "I know I am happy you're here." She moved a little closer and he put his arm around her.

"I am too." He put his feet up and they and sat watching the fire, Anna's head resting on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anna was looking forward to this afternoon, Bobbie and Felicia were coming over and they were both bringing their grandsons. It had been three days since Finn had broken up with her. She hadn't seen him since and had been spending most of her time with Robert and Noah. They walked into the room Noah holding Robert's hand a big smile on his face. "Hi," came his little voice.

Anna smiled, "Hello Noah, what are you up to?" He let go of Robert's hand and started walking towards her. "Are you looking forward to today, getting to play with a couple little buddies."

"Who would have thought, Bobbie and Tony's, Frisco and Felicia's and our grandson all playing together." This should have been their home, they should have stayed together, the idea of their grandkids playing with their friends' grandkids shouldn't seem so strange, Robert knew that.

"Well Wiley and James still do a lot more sleeping than playing but I know it's going to be a fun afternoon. Where are you taking off to?"

"Mac wants me to help him with something so I'm heading over there right away. I'll bring something home for dinner."

"I'd like that. Robert, I'm really enjoying this time with you and Noah. Don't tell anyone but I'm gonna miss you when you leave."

He smiled at her, "Oh you're just saying that because you're hoping I'll pick up something special for dinner."

"You know me so well," she smiled back. Then Anna picked up Noah and walked over to Robert. She put her hand on his chest then kissed his cheek, "I mean it, Robert."

"I know you do Luv. I should get going, enjoy your afternoon. Noah, you take care of Grandma." In response he hugged Anna around the neck, Robert smiled at them then left.

...

Robert was picking up food at the Metro Court when a woman approached him. "Hello. Robert Scorpio?"

"That's me, and you are," he paused, "Hayden Barnes."

"Yes, I am. I understand you're close to Anna Devane. I don't really know her but I didn't mean to cause her any pain. I wanted Finn to know about our daughter, that's why I came here."

"I heard. You still love him and want your family to be together. Anna and I both understand that. She knew there was a good chance Finn would leave her for you and his child. She doesn't hold that against you. She doesn't hold it against Finn either." Robert paused then added, "You know what you can do for her?" Hayden shook her head. "You make sure you do everything in your power to keep your family together. You have a chance at something very special, don't waste it." His order was ready so Robert picked it up and turned to leave, "Have a good evening and congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you," she watched him leave. From listening to Finn talk about him, she thought he was going to be rude and abrasive. He had been nice, and she hadn't expected that. She was glad Robert left before Finn arrived if he hadn't maybe then she would have seen what Finn had described.

They had agreed that for now, they would both stay here at the Metro Court, she had her own suite here now and Susan, the nanny, was going to go home at the end of the week. Hayden was looking for work and generally happy to be back in Port Charles, she had talked to Curtis and was excited she was going to be here for his wedding. Everything just felt so right, when Finn stepped off the elevator she smiled at him. They were taking advantage of Susan while she was still here and were going on dates in the evenings. Hayden hadn't realized just how much she had missed Finn until she was back here. This felt too good to be true. If she was dreaming she didn't want to wake up. Finn walked over and kissed her, "Shall we get a table."

"Yes, so I just met Robert."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Fine, he was quite nice actually. He told me that we should do everything we can to make this work. Not to waste our chance."

"I have every intention of doing just that. Hayden, you're sure moving back here is what you want to do right? I don't want you to feel like we have to live here, I just think it makes the most sense."

"I want this to be our home, we both have family here, this is where we meet. What's wrong with Port Charles?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure we're happy. It's settled, Port Charles is going to be our home."

"I am so happy," Hayden put her arms around his neck. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, Hayden, I don't think I ever stopped loving you," then he kissed her tenderly.

...

The next afternoon Anna walked into her sitting room to find a fort in the middle of the room. "What are you two doing in here?" They'd used blankets and cushions to build it and she could hear laughter coming from inside.

"Are we letting Grandma in?" she heard Robert ask Noah. Then there was more laughter, "You better get in here. If I'm playing on the floor so are you."

Then Anna saw Noah's head pop out and he smiled at her. "I'm coming. Is that how I get in?" When she got inside, she saw Robert was stretched out propped up on one elbow with several cushions to lean on. She smiled, man he still looks good, "You look comfy."

"Welcome to Fort Noah, play by his rules and he'll reward you."

"How do I get cushions?"

"I'd give you one but it's up to him." Noah crawled onto Anna's lap and gave her a kiss. "Well it seems he likes you I think I can risk sharing." Robert smiled then hit her on the back with a cushion, "Here you go."

Anna smiled at him then adjusted the cushion so she could lean on it. "What are we playing?"

"Cars and dinosaurs, sometimes at the same time." Noah went and got a couple cars and started banging them into each other, giggling happily. "Mostly I've been watching."

"He just wants you close by. You are putting all of this away when he's done playing."

"Yes boss." They smiled at each other, "I am really enjoying this."

"Why wouldn't you, he loves you so much?"

Robert took her hand and looked in Anna's eyes, "I'm enjoying sharing this with you, Luv." There was so much more he wanted to say but wouldn't.

He had been here for almost two weeks, they hadn't argued about anything and she was really enjoying their evenings together. No matter what they were talking about she liked having him there. "I'm happy you're here. I love getting to spend time with you and our grandkids." Looking in his eyes Anna couldn't help but feel the love she still has for him. She felt the tears sting her eyes and looked over at Noah, why had fate decided they can't be together? No one has ever made her as happy as Robert and she will never love anyone like she loves him.

Robert sat up and leaned closer to Anna, "No tears in Fort Noah." He kissed her cheek, "Do you need to talk?"

Anna turned and hugged him, "I'm just a little overwhelmed," she whispered and Robert put his arms around her. Noah noticed and smiled then came over and tried putting his arms around them, Robert put his arm around him and pulled him into the hug then laid back pulling them both with him and they all started laughing. "You two are the best medician," she said laying right beside Robert with Noah kind of on top of both of them. At this moment everything else didn't matter, she was happy right where she was.

...

Walking towards Kelly's Noah between them holding their hands, Anna was a little sad they were leaving in the morning. She didn't want to think about that today though. They've been having a great day and it was time for lunch. When they went inside they noticed Bobbie sitting with Carly, "Is this Robin and Patrick's son, he is so cute," Carly said as she stood up.

"He is, this is Noah," Anna told her with a smile.

"Hi Noah, are you enjoying your visit with grandma and grandpa?" He smiled at her then squeezed Robert and Anna's hands a little. "You are so cute."

"Bampa," he let go of Anna's hand and reached up to Robert who bent and picked him up. Once he was in his arms Noah smiled and looked at Carly, "Hi." Then he put his head on Robert's shoulder and cuddled in.

Bobbie smiled, "I think someone likes their grandpa."

Anna looked at Bobbie, "These two are so much fun to have around, and yes Bampa is Noah's best buddy. I think Robin is going to have a sad little guy for a while after Robert drops him off tomorrow."

"I am going to visit for a little while before I have to head home," Robert told them.

"That doesn't mean he won't miss you after you're gone." As Anna said this she realized she was going to miss Robert when he left too and put her hand on his back leaning a little closer to him. Bobbie smiled watching them, she is happy Robert has been here for Anna. Everyone has heard about Hayden's return and knows Finn broke up with Anna to be with her. She knows Robert being here had made that easier on Anna, now that he's leaving how will Anna be she wondered.

Finn had come in while they were talking he noticed Anna put her hand on Robert's back, maybe she was moving on as well he thought. Then he heard them all start laughing and saw Anna give him a little shove as her grandson made a silly face at her. He realized she was just having fun with her family and friends just because she touched Robert doesn't mean anything. "Hello Anna," he said and she turned to face him.

"Hello, Finn."

He looked at Noah, "Hi little guy." Noah turned and buried his face in Robert's neck, tightening his grip on him. Clearly, he feels the same way as his grandpa does about him. "Can I have a word with you, Anna?"

"Let's go back outside," she looked at Robert then touched Noah's back, "I'll be right back little man." Anna followed Finn outside. "How are you?" she asked as he turned to her.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Anna I'm sorry, everything happened so quickly and I know I hurt you but I know Hayden is who I'm meant to be with."

"I agree, you had just broken up when we started to get to know each other. I was just a nice distraction."

"Anna that's not true, I do care about you."

"Yeah, I think you do. Not enough to stick around and not sleep with Alexis. Not enough to stay with me, you care about me but you love Hayden. Finn, I want you and Hayden to make this work, don't worry about me."

"I guess you have Robert for that."

"You're right I do." Anna started to turn away from him, then stopped. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What don't I get?"

"Robert and I. Why do you think he's here?"

"I don't know, I kind of assumed he's hoping you might take him back."

"Robert is my best friend, I may not always show that but Robert and I have been through a lot together. We have a very painful history but he means the world to me. He is here because his friend asked him to be, he has been here for me and made all of this a lot easier to accept. Just because I want you and Hayden to be happy doesn't mean I'm not upset. That I'm not sad that whatever was going on with us in over."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Stop saying that! Having the man you love more than anything walk out on you because he thinks the worst of you, hurts. Having the man you love finally show up to rescue you only to be taken away in a massive explosion that you don't remember for nine years, hurts. Your boyfriend breaking up with you sucks but I'll be fine. Life keeps going."

Finn didn't know what to say. Where had all that come from? Was she really not that upset that it was over between them. Was she talking about Robert? Then he understood, that's why she wants it to work for him and Hayden. They had tried, had wanted it so much and now they wouldn't risk loving each other again because of the pain of losing each other, he was suddenly very sad for them. "Anna, I want you to be happy too. Promise me you will find that one thing, that one person that can make you happy. Thank you for giving me my chance at happiness."

Anna smiled and touched his cheek, "Your welcome."

"Goodbye Anna," Finn gave her a little grin then turned and walked away.

Anna watched him walk away, her emotions all over the place. They had needed to talk, she was happy but she was sad as well. That feeling of loss she is so familiar with was there too but she didn't think it was because of Finn. The parallels of what Finn is dealing with and what had happened in her own life running through her mind. When Anna went inside she did the only thing that would make it all alright. Bobbie was holding Noah so she tapped Robert's shoulder. Without looking at her he stood up and took her in his arms. She put her arms around his waist, closed her eyes and just breathed him in. Robert was right here she still has him in her life. He was holding her tight and everything was going to be alright.

Bobbie looked over at Carly and wiped a tear from her eye, they smiled at each other. They had both just seen how much they love each other, "Why aren't?" Carly started to ask.

"Shhh," Bobbie knew what she was going to ask, but knew this wasn't the right time. Bobbie leaned in and whispered to Noah, "If only you were staying here a little longer."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Anna drove Robert and Noah to the airport. "You call me any time you need to talk," Robert said as they got close to their gate.

"I will," she was holding Noah wanting to get all the cuddles in she could before he went home.

Robert touched her cheek, "Anna I mean it. I will be checking in on you so you better pick up when I call." Anna smiled then Robert leaned in, "You are extraordinary, don't settle for anything less," then he kissed her tenderly.

With her free arm she pulled him closer, with Noah between them she hugged him. "Thank you," she looked in his eyes, "for being you." She smiled up at him, "I guess this is as far as I go." She passed Noah to Robert and kissed his cheek, Noah smiled at her. "You be good for Bampa on the way home."

"We'll be just fine." He smiled at her, "I love you, Anna Devane," then he turned and walked away.

Anna stood watching them, "I love you too," she said quietly. When they were going through the metal detector she turned and walked away.

...

It was several hours later, Robin had already called to say Noah was home safe and sound and that Robert had left for the airport to head home. Anna couldn't help but feel sad, this was the first time she had been alone since Finn had broken up with her. Even if Robert wasn't in the same room, she'd known he wasn't far and if she needed to talk he was there. Tonight there was no one to talk to, there were no little giggles filling the air, there was no one there to cuddle up on the couch and watch the fire with.

She made herself some tea then went and sat on the couch. She pulled a toy truck out from in between the cushions and smiled, it had been so wonderful having Noah here for so long. She knew the fact Robert had been here as well made it that much more special. She tossed the toy on the coffee table and wondered when would they get a chance like that again? It had been so wonderful, and she had been so happy with them here. What had happened with Finn hadn't mattered as much because they had been here, yes she was sad they had broken up but it wasn't going to break her. She hadn't needed to break down and have a big ugly cry. They broke up, he was with Hayden and their daughter and she wanted them to be happy. Was she just so used to loss now that breakups just didn't mean anything now? Was she so shut off to love and emotion in the romantic sense that she couldn't feel the way she thought she should? Or was it just that she knew there was never going to be a real future for her and Finn? What they had was nice, she'd had some fun times with him but it wasn't like he was her next true love. Anna realized she might have known that all along.

Anna put her feet up and sat back, she missed Robert a little more at the moment, his arm should be around her shoulders and she should be leaning against him. Just then her phone binged, she picked it up, Robin had sent a message. She opened it and smiled, 'Emma thought you'd like these.' There were a bunch of pictures from her visit. She started going through them, pictures of her and Noah, Robert and Noah, the three of them together. Emma had even made sure she was in some of the pictures as well. She stopped at one and put her hand to her mouth, it was a picture of her and Robert, Noah was in between them, they were all asleep. She smiled when she noticed they both had their hands on Noah's chest and their fingers hand intertwined. Anna quickly sent that one to Robert then started looking through them again and sending other pictures to him.

He responded quickly, 'These are amazing, thanks Luv'

'Robin hadn't sent you them?'

'No. I took a few as well' Then Robert sent her a few pictures, they were of Anna and the grandkids, some with both kids at the same time.

'Why didn't I take any pics? These are great thanks'

'Next time I expect pics from you as well'

'Deal.'

'Time for my flight'

'K, TTYL'

'Night Luv'

Anna put her phone down, a smile on her face and decided it was time to get to bed.

...

Bobbie knew Robert had left almost a week ago so she called Anna to see if she wanted to get together. They agreed to meet at the Metro Court for lunch. Bobbie was a little worried about her friend and wanted to see her, see if there was anything Anna wanted to talk about. Bobbie got there first, when she walked in she saw Finn and Hayden, she was holding a baby so Bobbie assumed that must be their daughter. She should have realized they might be here, Carly had mentioned they were both staying here now. A few minutes later Anna walked in and joined her, Bobbie had seen her look over at them so asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, this is fine. I'm fine with the fact Finn and Hayden are back together. Now let's forget about them and talk about us," Anna said with a smile.

Bobbie wasn't sure if Anna was just trying to stay strong or if she really meant that but she wasn't going to question it. "I like that idea. What have you been up to this week?"

"Helping Frisco actually. Doing some research for him and being a sounding board about the case he's working on. He stepped up to fill in for Robert while he was here so I kind of fell like I owe him."

"So just working?"

"Yeah, I wasn't really doing any work while they were here. Robert had quite a bit waiting for him when he got back too."

Bobbie wondered if they had only been talking because of work. "It must have been nice having him here."

"Yes," Anna smiled. "The fact he arranged to have the grandkids here, he is so thoughtful. Getting to visit with them was just what I needed."

"I'm glad he was here for you."

"Having him here kept me from stressing about things I couldn't control. I think I knew right away that Finn was going to pick Hayden, it makes sense that he would. Having someone to talk to, or just distract me made it so much easier to deal with all of that."

"I love seeing Robert with Noah, that little guy sure loves his grandpa."

Anna smiled, "His Bampa loves him too, they are so cute together. Last week Robert made this giant blanket fort in my sitting room, they spent the entire afternoon in there. Eventually, I was invited into Fort Noah, we just hung out and played with him." Both of them were smiling then Anna pulled out her phone, "Look at these, Emma had taken a bunch of pictures, even Robert sent me some." Anna started showing Bobbie the pictures.

Listening to Anna talk Bobbie didn't miss that many of her favourite pictures just happened to have Robert in them. When they got to the picture of them asleep with Noah in between them, Bobbie had to look a little closer, "That is precious."

"That's my background picture now. I just love that one."

Bobbie touched her hand, "I'm glad you're happy, I've been a little worried about you."

"I'm fine and I don't want you worrying about me, alright." Bobbie nodded and they both smiled. "Do you have big plans for Thanksgiving?" Anna asked changing the subject.

"I'm going over to Carly's, everyone should be there this year so it will be nice. What about you?"

"I'm going out to Berkeley. They're coming here for Christmas, both Robin and Patrick got the time off so they want to get away so they can't be called into work." They talked for a while longer, enjoyed their meal then parted ways.

Anna had a few things to do before heading home and it was already early evening when she got home, she had just walked in when her phone started ringing. "Hello"

"Hi Luv, are you going to Berkeley next weekend?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"I was supposed to, but I am heading out on assignment."

"Oh, and you won't be back in time?"

"I'm not sure. If I can't make it you know how to get ahold of me."

"I do, hopefully, you can make it though."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises. That's why I wanted to make sure you were going."

"If you miss Thanksgiving, you had better make it for Christmas."

"At your place? If you want me there I'll be there."

"I want you here and I'm holding you to that Scorpio."

"Alright I'll be there, I should get back to work."

"Well if you must. Bye Robert."

"Bye Luv."

After she hung up there was a smile on her face, they had been talking basically every other day since he left. She liked it and always felt better after their conversations, even if they were brief.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Even though they had offered to pick her up Anna insisted she was fine and would just get a car at the airport. Emma opened the door when she got there and greeted her with a big hug. "I missed you, Grandma."

"It's only been a few weeks, but I missed you too," Anna told her with a smile. They walked into the living room together and Anna was greeted with hugs from everyone.

Noah walked over to her, "Hi Mamma," he held up his arms so she would pick him up. He gave her a hug and a kiss, then leaned back and looked around her, leaned in and looked behind her. "Bampa?"

"Oh buddy, Bampa has to work. He was trying to make it here to be with you."

"No Bampa?"

Anna hugged him closer and rubbed his back, "Sorry not this time."

He tightened his grip on her "Lub you, Mamma."

A tear came to her eye, "Oh. I love you too Noah."

"He doesn't understand why I can't call dad either," Robin said from beside them. "I'm glad you made it. Lub you mom."

"Lub you too," Anna said with a smile "When did he start saying that?"

"About a week ago."

"It is so cute, I remember when Emma lubed people too."

"I know," Robin said with a smile. "Emma said she didn't remember that so we showed her a few videos, she was so little."

They all started talking happily and visited for a little while, then Robin said she had better get back in the kitchen. Patrick and Emma were busy playing a game together and Anna noticed Noah was sitting on the couch quietly holding something. Anna came over and sat with him, "Hey little man what do you have?"

"Bampa," he said quietly and showed her the picture he was holding.

"You miss him, don't you? Let me see what I can do." Anna pulled out her phone and sent a quick email. 'Your junior agent needs some technical support. Video chat ASAP.' She knew this account should be strictly for WSB business but he had told her she could do this. Anna might not know where he is but at least he will get the message and hopefully will call soon. "Now we wait, I think you should be getting a call soon." She picked up a few of his toys and got him to start playing with her.

About half an hour later Robin was sitting with them when Anna got a call. She smiled and pulled Noah onto her lap. As soon as the screen filled with Robert's face Noah smiled, "BAMPA!"

"Hi Noah. I miss you, little man."

"Lub you," he kissed Anna's phone.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I'm not there to play with you."

Anna put her head beside Noah's, "He expected you to be with me. He looked so sad because you aren't here."

"I'm all but done here but won't make it back in time."

"Bampa, come here."

"I can't this time. I can talk to you like this and I'll come see you very soon."

Robin leaned over, "Hi dad."

"Hi sweety, sorry I can't be there."

"I know, thanks for calling him. I'll see you soon, I have to go cook."

"Alright, I love you."

"Lub you too dad."

Noah was babbling away at Robert, he only really understood about half of it but was smiling happily listening to him. Anna was listening to them as well, smiling. After about half an hour Robert said he had to get back to work. "I need to go buddy but I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Bye bye Bampa."

"Bye Noah. Thank you, Anna. I think I needed that as much as he did."

"I couldn't sit here, seeing him look so sad when I knew I could fix it. I lub you."

Robert smiled, "I lub you too," then the screen went dark.

...

Friday night Robin decided she want to talk to her mom, Patrick was at work and the kids were in bed. She wasn't leaving until Sunday but Robin wasn't sure they would get a chance like this again. She smiled and handed Anna a glass of wine who was sitting on the couch in her living room, "I want to talk to you."

Anna wasn't sure what had brought this on but knew she would listen to Robin no matter what it was. "Alright, what's going on?"

"That's what I'm wondering too." Robin sat down beside her, "You made Noah so happy when you got dad to call him yesterday."

"He told me he might not make it and gave the OK to contact him if needed."

"I thought that was how you managed that, not just a text message then?"

Anna smiled, "No a little higher clearance was needed."

"Have you been talking to him a lot since he left?"

"Yeah, until he went on assignment."

"Mom," Robin took her hand and suddenly looked serious. "You know how he feels right?"

"Your father?"

"Yes, I'm talking about dad."

"We're each other's past. I have my friend and we have our family."

"He loves you. Mom, he dropped everything because you asked him to stay with you. There was no other reason other than that, he will do anything you ask of him."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Mom, I am not. How many relationships has he been in since you?"

"I don't know."

"None that were serious. He might date a little but he is not looking for a relationship. He has no interest in finding someone new. I told him he has to start thinking about his happiness and he told me his family was enough."

"Maybe it could be for me too."

"No mom, that is not what I'm saying." They can both be so frustrating, Robin thought. "When Noah was about three months old dad came for a visit, we sat up talking one night because Noah was fussy and he was helping me with him. We got talking and he told me something that broke my heart."

Anna could see the tears in Robin's eyes already just from thinking about it, "What was that?"

"Do you know why dad left for Bern without you?"

"Yeah, his male pride wouldn't let me take care of him."

Robin shook her head, "No that wasn't it all. He left without you because he was still worried he was going to die. He didn't want to put you through the pain of losing him again, not like that. He loves you so much he walked away because he couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt again like you had been twice before." Robin wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

Anna'd had no idea, he had never said a thing to her. "Why didn't he tell me that after? Why didn't he come back to me then?"

"You said you were done waiting for him, but mom he did come back. When he left after my wedding he believed he'd lost you for the last time."

Anna tears were now falling freely, why had Robert never told her this? Why hadn't she followed him to Bern? "So why doesn't he want a relationship?"

"He is still committed to you. Mom, you're the only person he wants a relationship with."

Anna knew that before she'd asked but still had to hear Robin say it. He hadn't hit on her once while he was at her house, he had kidded around some but she knew he wasn't serious. He was being strictly her friend, and he had been for years now. Did he really believe there was no chance that they could get back together? Wasn't that what she believes too? There will never be another love like the one she shares with Robert, she's known that forever. When he showed up for Robin's wedding he had flirted, he had said such sweet things to her, he had talked about their love for each other. She hadn't given him any indication that she was interested, she had still been a little annoyed about how he had left. Anna realized he hadn't flirted with her since then. He had tested the water, thought it was unsafe and retreated. "That was the last time," she said out loud but to herself.

"What was?"

"Christmas, your wedding. That was the last time I can think of that he really flirted with me, that I felt like he wanted more than friendship."

"I don't know about any of that but mom, can you at least think about giving him a chance. I know you were both happy while he was staying with you. Maybe you could be happy together." Robin leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek, "Just think about it, OK." Robin got up and went to her bedroom leaving Anna alone to think.

Happy that Robin had left the wine bottle there Anna refilled her glass. Could there still be more for her and Robert? She hadn't let herself think about this in years. Could that still be something she wanted? She knows he loves her but was he really still in love with her? She had buried her feeling for him so deep, she hadn't wanted to think about them, to think about him. She knows she still loves him, that will never change but could there be more? Did she want more?

When she had finished her wine Anna got up, this was something she was going to have to put a lot of thought into. There could be no mistakes this time, Anna knew if she did decide to try again she had to be sure that was really what she wanted, she wouldn't get Robert's hopes up just to crush him if she decided she didn't want to be with him. She went to bed knowing she might not get much sleep but that she should at least try.

A/N BoandNora-ItsOneWord there's that push you thought might be needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anna had been home from Berkeley for two weeks, she was looking forward to Christmas and everyone coming to stay at her house. She was mostly done her Christman shopping and was now just making sure she had everything she would need while she had a house full of people. After she was done shopping today she was meeting Felicia and Bobbie at the Floating Rib. When she got there they were talking happily at a table already. She smiled seeing them and joined them, "Hi, I'm not late am I?"

"No, we just got here a little early," Bobbie told her.

"Did you get all your shopping done?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah, I think I have. What about you two?"

"Not me, but I'm not worried yet," Felicia said with a smile. For a while, they talked about what they all had to finish before the holiday then Anna suggested, "I think we should all get together while my family's here, it's been far too long since we've all spent time together at the holidays."

"I'd love that," Bobbie agreed.

Felicia smiled, "I'll talk to Maxie too, see if she want to come."

Bobbie looked up at the bar, "Seriously, I thought if we came here they wouldn't be here," she said. She had just noticed Finn and Hayden were over at the bar, being very affectionate.

Anna glanced over, then turned back. Bobbie and Felicia noticed she hardly seemed to care. "So what day should we all get together?" Anna asked.

"Um, well I think we're free on the 26th," Felicia said a little confused by Anna's non-reaction.

"Yeah, that works for me too. You really don't care about that?" Bobbie asked.

"No, I want them to be happy, Finn said he wants the same for me. I feel like we left on good terms, so I'm not going get upset just because I see them together" Anna's phone rang before she could say anything else. She looked at the display and smiled, "Excuse me." Then she answered, "Hi."... She laughed, "I'm not at home."... "Oh really? It better be nice."... "I did yes."... "No hints, you'll just have to wait like everyone else."... "It's not that much longer."... "OK, call me later."... "Lub you too, bye." There was a big smile on her face when she hung up.

Felicia and Bobbie were leaned close together talking when Anna was done on the phone. "So who was that?" Bobbie asked with a grin.

"Robert," Anna said still smiling.

"Mac mentioned that he's coming here for Christmas," Felicia said.

"Yes, he is." Anna leaned on the table, "We've been talking a lot lately and when he told me he couldn't make it to Thanksgiving, I told him he had to come here for Christmas."

Even though they had both noticed how happy she seemed from just talking to Robert they knew not to ask if there was anything more to it. This was Anna and Robert and until they wanted to share personal things they wouldn't. "When will he be here?" Felicia asked.

"He's not sure yet," Anna told them. "He's going to try to be here before Robin and her family get here. We want to talk before the house gets too crowded."

"That's good, I'm glad he's been there for you," Felicia said. "I love that you two are still so close and can still count on each other."

"I need him more than I like to admit but I am very glad I have him," Anna admitted. "K, let's get back to planning, so the 26th is when we're getting together then right?"

"Yes," they both agreed then they started making plans.

After quite a while, their planning was done and they left to head home. Anna had put all her shopping away and was thinking that she should start doing some gift wrapping when her phone rang again, "Hi," she answered with a smile.

"Hi, are you alone now?"

"Yes, I was just going to start wrapping presents."

"Is mine red, maybe something you'd look good in?"

"It didn't get you that kind of gift." She smiled, after leaving Robin's Anna had realized she at least wanted to see if there was still anything that could lead to more between them. She had started being a little more flirty when they would talk and Robert had picked up on it and was now flirting with her as well. They had agreed that they needed to sit down and really talk when he gets here and that's why he wants to get to her place first.

"That's too bad. I like when you wear red."

"I know you do." She couldn't help but grin.

"So when are they getting there?"

"On the 22nd, they are leaving when Emma's done school."

"OK, that's good. I should be there on the 20th but by the 21st for sure."

"Good, then we'll have time to talk?"

"Yes, I want to talk about this as much as you do." Robert couldn't help but think Anna might actually be considering giving him another chance. Even if she wasn't he was enjoying their conversations and was hoping he might be able to persuade her that it was something to think about. Something was different now, even if he wouldn't know for sure what that was until he saw her, he was excited about it.

"I'm glad. I miss having you here Robert."

"I miss sitting with you by the fire after we had Noah in bed."

"There will be more of that when you get here."

"I'm holding you to that Devane."

"I'm looking forward to it, see you soon honey."

"Not soon enough for my liking." That made Anna smile. "I should let you go and get back to my wrapping."

"All right."

"Oh, when I get there I want your help finding something for Emma."

"I can do that. Call me tomorrow night."

"You mean once I'm in bed?"

"Well once you in for the night, I like hearing your voice before I fall asleep."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Night Luv, bye."

"Bye," Anna was smiling from ear to ear when she hung up. Even before returning from Berkeley Anna had done a lot of thinking, she knew she could be happy with Robert. What she didn't know was could they make it work. If they wanted to try would they be together but life apart? Was Robert even interested in a relationship at all? Now that she had these questions she wanted answers, even if it's only another week before she would see him it seems like an eternity.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Robert messaged Anna to say he'd be in Port Charles that afternoon she told him she had her treatment and would be at GH when he arrived. He had really hoped to get there the day before but at least he would still have a day alone with Anna before Robin got there with her family. When Robert got to Port Charles he went to Anna's to drop off his things then went to meet her at GH. He had just gotten there was he heard someone call his name, "Agent Scorpio, nice to see you again."

"Hello Chase," Robert said as he turned and saw who was talking to him.

"Has a case brought you here? I would be glad to help you if you're working," Chase offered.

"The holiday brings me here."

"Oh, that's good," he said with a smile. "I hope nothing wrong that you're here at the hospital."

"No, I'm just here to pick up Anna so she can help me do a little last minute shopping."

Chase smiled, "I only started my shopping yesterday."

"I just have to pick something up for my granddaughter, Anna agreed to help me find her something."

"Are they coming here for Christmas?" came from behind them, Robert didn't need to turn to know it was Finn.

"Yes, our family will all be together this year. If you'll excuse me." Robert walked away from the brothers, he had nothing to say to Finn and was in no mood to make small talk with him.

"He really doesn't like you," Chase said with a big smile. "He was at least talking to me."

"I don't think Robert Scorpio will ever be accused of being my friend," Finn said in agreement.

"How are Hayden and Bailey?"

"They're great, I can't believe how happy I am."

"I think being a dad is good for you. You're even being a little nicer to me."

"Speaking of which Hayden wants you to join us on Christmas day. We're going over to Elizabeth's on Christmas Eve, so she said we need to spend time with you as well."

"I'd like that, I won't make it home this year so it will be nice spending the day with the family I have here."

They were still talking when Finn noticed Anna walking towards them, "Hello, Anna."

She looked over as if she hadn't even noticed them until he had spoken, "Oh hi Finn, Chase."

"Hi, Anna."

"It's good to see you. Are you here for your treatment?"

"That's done already, I'm meeting someone actually," then she smiled seeing Robert just a little ways away from them. "Excuse me." Anna walked over to him and ran her hand up his back when she got to him, "Hi you."

Robert turned and smiled, "Hello Luv. Come here," he put his arms around her holding her tight. The conversations they'd been having for the last little while made him want to kiss her but he wasn't sure if that was really what was going on. Until they talk he wasn't sure he should risk rushing and messing this up.

Anna pulled back a little and looked up at him, she touched his face, "I missed you."

"Really, you aren't tired of this face after my last visit?" he asked his arms still around her.

"No, that's why I missed you, I liked having you around."

"Did you? I should see what I can do about being here more than."

"I'd like that very much." She looked in his eyes hoping he would see what she was feeling. It would make her so happy if he was here more. She saw something there that had been missing for a long time. There was a spark there now. Like he had something to look forward to. Please let it be that, please let it be he still wants to be with her. As much as she wanted to kiss him she thought that should wait, "I think we have some shopping to do."

"Yes we do, let's get out of here. I feel like we're being watched." As they turned to leave he put his arm around her, he smiled as she slid her arm around his waist as well.

Finn had been watching them, he was confused by what he felt seeing them together. He was happy with Hayden that's who he wanted to be with, so why did it bother him to see them hugging and smiling happily together? He had told her he wanted her to be happy, but seeing her with Robert and seeing how happy they were to see each other bothered him for some reason.

...

Robert had Emma's gift tucked under his arm as they walked up to her door, "Thank you, I had no idea what she would like."

"You just needed a few hints."

"I feel like you've been dropping a lot of hints lately."

Anna smiled at him as they walked into her house, "I found something out at Thanksgiving, and it has made me rethink some things."

Holding her hand he went and put the gift with the others under the tree he had dropped off earlier. "I would like to have that talk, Anna."

"So would I, let's go sit down." Then the doorbell rang, she looked up at him and sighed, "I'll get rid of them." Anna turned to go answer the door, she was surprised to see who was there and there was no sending them away, "You're early!" Emma rushed in and hugged her, Noah walked in behind her and hugged Anna's leg. Robert had heard the commotion so came to see who was there.

"Bampa!" Noah saw him first and ran at him.

Robert picked him up and hugged him, "I missed you, Noah." Noah gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and cuddled in.

"He wouldn't stop talking about Bampa being at Mamma's. I think he feels you should always be here when he comes here," Robin said as she walked over and gave him a hug as well. When all the greetings were done they all went into the sitting room. "The tree looks great, oh and lots of gifts there already, I hope you two got me something great," Robin said smiling at her parents.

"Well, why doesn't everyone go get settled in? Then we can talk about what we're going to do today," Anna suggested. She looked over at Robert, they both knew they would have to wait to have that talk. They all agreed and quickly the only one left in the sitting room was Anna. After a few minutes, she went upstairs as well. She went to Robert's room and looked in, he was laying on the bed with Noah, who was sitting beside him, leaning on his stomach talking about the toy car he had in his hand. "Are you going to share Bampa with the rest of us?" Anna asked and walked into the room she sat down on the bed beside Robert, as soon as she did he put his hand on her leg and smiled at her. "I guess our talk has to wait."

"Later tonight. Even if I have to take you somewhere else we are talking tonight."

Noah looked at Anna then said, "Bampa nap."

"Oh, are you kicking me out? What if I need a nap too."

Noah laid down beside Robert putting his head on his chest and smiled, "Mamma nap," and patted Robert's chest.

Anna grinned at Robert then turned so she could lay down beside him and put her head on his chest as well. Robert put his arm around her and she snuggled in beside him, then she started talking to Noah quietly. Robert was rubbing her back. "Are you ready for a nap or do you just want time with Bampa?"

"Bampa," then Noah touched her face smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Lub you, Mamma."

"I love you too, and I missed you. I like having you and Bampa here with me again." She smiled as Robert slid his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. "I'm glad you're both back and I know we are going to have lots of fun."

"My car. Mamma play me."

"You want to play cars? I thought we were napping."

"Me no nap." Then he crawled off the bed and left the room.

They watched him hurry out of the room then Anna looked back at Robert, "Does he want me to follow him?" she asked smiling up at Robert.

Robert reached up, running his fingers through her hair, "I want you to stay right here. I like having you this close. Anna, you know I still love you."

Before either of them could say anything they looked up hearing laughter in the hall, Noah came rushing back in with a little bag and Emma was following closely behind him, they were both still laughing. "Mine, Em," then he tried to get up on the bed. Emma smiled and helped him up then got on the bed too. She hardly noticed that her grandparents were cuddling, since they had done that a lot the last time she was here. Noah dumped the bag out and there were now about ten toy cars on the bed.

Anna got closer to Robert and whispered, "I love you too." Robert touched her cheek, they both smiled, "We should probably sit up a little." They both moved up so they were leaning against the headboard, Robert's arm still around her holding her close to him.

"He stashed those in my bag and I didn't even know," Emma told them with a smile. "Do I get to play too?" Noah handed Emma a car and she smiled and they started rolling cars around the bed.

Robert turned his head and whispered, "All I want is a little time alone with you."

"I know. We'll get time to talk and like you said, if we have to go somewhere else tonight we will."

"Good, I don't want to put this off much longer," he said and kissed her cheek.

...

Robin followed Anna into the kitchen when they were done dinner, "So how are things going? I can't help but notice little differences between you and dad."

"Well Robert couldn't make it here until this afternoon, we went and picked up Emma's gift because he wanted my advice about what to get her, then we came here. Before we could even start talking about us, you showed up."

"I thought you have been talking. What's the holdup?" Robin asked eagerly.

"As much as we've been talking on the phone lately we agreed there were some things we needed to talk about in person."

"You can't think you both don't want the same thing."

"I think we do. After the kids are in bed we are going to talk, even if we have to leave to do it."

Robin smiled, "How about Patrick and I leave, we'll go do some visiting give you two time to talk."

Anna hugged her, "Thank you."

Anna knew they still love each other, she knew there is still a spark and the late night phone calls had done a lot to reignite that. What she didn't know was, did they want to be together, did they want to have a real relationship? The biggest question was would they risk the pain of losing each other again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robert was sitting by the fire when Anna came and joined him, "Emma's in bed and Noah is still sound asleep." They had talked about a lot in the last month, about almost everything. They had been flirting a lot as well, but tonight it was time to get down to the nitty-gritty.

"I poured us some wine," he said handing her a glass. "I love watching you with them, just like I love watching you with Robin. You are a beautiful woman but seeing you with them, seeing you maternal side shine through enhances that beauty so much. The joy I can see when you're with them."

Anna smiled, "Every time I see you with Noah when I see how much he loves you. The happiness of seeing you with him is almost overwhelming, my heart swells every time. I know the kind of happiness that brings but is that really all you want?"

"It has been." Robert took a sip of his wine, then took her hand, "I know I really let you down when we thought we lost Robin. I couldn't deal with my own pain and I ran off wanting to believe that load of crap Luke told me about Ethan instead of dealing with our loss. I should have been here for you but I didn't know how to deal with my own pain. How could I help you when I was such a mess myself?"

"I know Robert. I needed you here with me, I hated that you left me alone but I do understand why you left. We were both trying to deal with the unthinkable, I don't think either of us handled that well at all. I don't hold that against you. We were both at our lowest points." She touched his cheek, "You saved her from Obrecht in Switzerland, you tried to tell me she was alive. You convinced me of that after your coma, you refused to give up on her."

"I was never going to stop looking for Robin once I knew she was alive."

"I want to put that all in the past where it belongs." Anna took a sip of wine as she studied Robert's face, she could tell he thinks he keeps letting her down. "I talked to Robin last time I was there. She told me about Bern."

"Anna I'm sorry. Walking away before we could start again was the only way I could face my treatment. There was still a real chance I wouldn't beat it. The thought of you sitting there watching me die."

Anna put her hand on his cheek, "I understand." She stroked his cheek with her thumb and looked in his eyes. "When you came back to me, I didn't understand. I gave you no indication I was still interested, I was hurt and annoyed that you'd left." Then she grinned, "I wouldn't let you drink so we couldn't even have any Mia Tias."

That made Robert smile, "You told me you were done waiting. I believed that when I left after Robin's wedding."

"Why haven't you tried to have a serious relationship in all this time?"

Robert took her hand, "I gave my heart away a long time ago. She still has it. There is never going to be another you and I don't want to pretend there could be and hurt someone else." He had known this conversation was coming and knew he was going to have to lay it all out there for her to see. If there was a chance for them he couldn't hold back.

"You would rather be alone?"

"If I can't have you, then yes," he admitted. "Our lifestyle makes it very easy for me not to have relationships. I date, have some fun with someone for a little while, then the next assignment comes along and I move on."

"You deserve more than that."

He put his head down, "Do I?"

"Of course you do Robert. You are an amazing man." She put down her glass then looked in his eyes again, "Are you saying you're done with relationships, that you would never try again?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Anna."

"If the woman that has your heart told you she wants to be with you, would you consider it?"

"Anna, are you telling me you are willing to give us another chance?"

"I buried my love for you so deep and I tried to pretend it wasn't there. Then something would happen and the only person that could make it better was you. No matter what, I knew I could always turn to you. I also knew that if you needed me I would be there for you in a heartbeat. Isn't that what love is? Being there for someone else no matter what. Putting aside your own happiness for theirs. Only wanting them to be happy. That no matter how angry you get at them you will never turn your back on them."

"Well, I think there's a little more to it than that," he said with a little grin.

"You know what I mean," she smiled back. "We love each other, there's no question about that. Are we in love? Could we be?

"I'm still in love with you Anna."

"How do you know that?" She was so confused about what she was feeling and what she wanted, how could Robert be so sure?

"When we got back together I told you I had always loved you, that's still true. Even though it was clear you didn't feel the same way when you found out I was alive it didn't change anything. I'm still hopeless in love with you. There will never be anyone else because I love you and I don't want to stop."

"Of course I still felt the same way, Robert! In under five years, I found out about Robin's HIV, I got my memory back and lived through the heartbreak of losing you. Then when I tried to move on with someone else that was a total mess and only meant more heartbreak when Leora died. After that, I tried to get my life back on track and just when I thought I had you show up out of the blue. You couldn't even be bothered to call me even after you'd seen Robin. I was so angry at you, I wanted to hurt you so much for staying away because you were the only person I needed but you weren't there!" Anna was trying not to let her tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I made a lot of mistakes then. I didn't think either of you would want anything to do with me. I know it was wrong not to go to you when I finally could and I'm sorry about that. You and Robin were in Paris, you seemed happy. I didn't want to interfere or mess things up for the two of you."

"Why did you think you would mess anything up? That we wouldn't be happy to see you."

"You know what I had to do during that time. I was in a very dark place for a long time after. I don't think I fully understand what I was thinking back then, but at the time it made sense to me. I was convinced that I should stay away, that you and Robin were better off without me. After seeing both of you, I knew I had to patch up the damage I had caused and I did a little but nothing was the same as it had been before."

"Then you got cancer." Anna wiped the tears from her eyes, "Even though we opened up and admitted how we both still felt, you wouldn't risk hurting me if you died."

He nodded, "It was a double edge sword. If you came with me I would be so worried about you, worried about dying would the treatment have worked? By leaving you I could focus on getting better but it also meant I lost you."

"Why haven't we had this conversation before now?"

"I don't know but we should have."

"It's not too late is it?" Anna asked.

"I hope not," he said looking into her eyes.

"I know there is still a lot we'll have to figure out but I want this, I want us."

"Anna, I have wanted to hear you say that for so long," he leaned in a little closer and grinned, "You didn't even have to tie me up this time."

"Well not yet," she said with a mischievous grin and put her arms around his neck, "Kiss me." He brushed his lips across her, softly touching her lips, she pulled him a little closer deepening the kiss. As her lips parted his tongue slipped past her lips claiming her mouth, his arms went around her pulling her against him. He had missed this feeling, the desire she ignited in him, the heat of her touch waking up his senses.

"I love you, Anna," he whispered.

Anna pulled away enough to look at him, she stroked his cheek, "I love you so much, Robert."

"Does this mean I have you back?"

"Yes."

"I know we still have to figure out how to make this work and we will but for tonight this is enough." He picked up their glasses and handed hers back, "To us."

"To us." She smiled and clinked his glass. "You know I really missed sitting here watching the fire with you."

"We can't have that." He stroked her cheek, "Tonight will be even better, I can actually kiss you when the urge hit me."

"Yes, you can. Are you going to make me wait for more?"

Robert smiled, "There are several people staying here at the moment."

"People that are only here because of," she smiled, "well you know."

"I do know. I want you Anna, I do, but I think we might have to wait a little longer."

"You're leaving the same day they are."

He grinned and she saw the twinkle in his eye, "No I'm not. Depending on how this went, I had two plans. I just have to make one call tomorrow and I'm off all of January. We need time to figure out what we do now and I'm not doing that while you're here and I'm Wisconsin. We can't do this over the phone."

Anna face lit up, "Happy New Year to me," she said with a smile and they both started laughing then he kissed her again.

They were still cuddled together talking and kissing a little when Robin and Patrick got back, they walked into the sitting room and Robin smiled, clearly, their talk had gone well. "We're back, just wanted to say goodnight," she said smiling at them.

"See what I mean, kids everywhere," Robert said quietly making Anna giggle.

"We will have time alone while they're here, I will make sure of it." Anna looked back at Robin and Patrick, "Goodnight, we were just about to head up as well." After they had gone upstairs Anna sat up moving away from Robert, then stood up and stretched. "Come on Scorpio, I want a goodnight kiss before I go to bed." He stood up and took her hand, they walked upstairs and Robert walked Anna to her bedroom door, "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Oh, I'm sure I do. It's the morning with everyone here that tells me I should sleep in my room."

"Alright," she bit her lip looking up at him.

Robert kissed her passionately. When the kiss ended he put his forehead against hers, "Goodnight Luv, see you in the morning."

He started to turn, Anna grabbed his hand and he looked back at her, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." She dropped his hand and they both went into their rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Anna got up the next day, she found Robin in the kitchen already working on making breakfast, "What are you doing in here?"

Robin turned and smiled at her, "Morning mom. I figured we might want to eat this morning so someone had to cook."

"Ha ha."

"I got up with Noah but he wanted to go see Bampa so he's in dad's room and I came down here."

Anna grinned, "So he was right. Did you put the coffee on?"

"Not yet, what was he right about?" Anna blushed a little and Robin noticed, "Oh!"

"He was concerned about this morning when we went upstairs last night," Anna told her as she started making coffee.

"Your talk went very well last night I see," Robin grinned.

"When he got here we both already knew we were interested in trying again, last night we talked about why we haven't and what was stopping us. It was a conversation I wish we'd had years ago." Anna smiled at Robin, "He is staying here for another month so we can figure out what needs to happen so we can be together."

"YEAH!" Robin cheered and hugged her mom, "This is so exciting!"

"I'm so happy. You know your father and I have always loved each other, now after all this time I have him back. I know we still have to talk more but we're together and I couldn't be happier." Anna was beaming with happiness and that alone made Robin very happy.

"Mommy. Mommy."

"I'm in the kitchen Noah," Robin called back, hearing him calling for her. When he walked in Robin smiled, "Hi, did you get Bampa up?"

"Ya. Bampa come." He walked over to Anna, "Hi Mamma. Up."

"OK, come here." She bent down and picked him up, "Good morning Noah, where's my kisses?" Noah laughed, hugged her and started kissing her cheek. "Oh thank you."

Robert walked in just behind Noah and went over to Anna, "Where's my kisses?" Anna smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Good morning Luv."

"Good morning," she looked at him and smiled, "He would have been mad this morning."

"See, I knew what I was talking about."

"Well, he expects you to be here anyway so he'll just have to get used to finding you in my room next time he visits."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." He gave her another quick kiss then patted her bottom as he went to get a cup of coffee, making her smile.

Anna looked over to see Robin grinning at her. "This takes me back. You two are so cute when you're together, I love it," Robin said smiling, she was happy it was just them up at the moment. Robin wasn't sure this was ever going to happen but seeing her parents like this again brought her such joy. She was glad she was here to see it not just hear about it after.

Robert brought Anna coffee as well, put both cups down on the counter then put his arms around her from behind, "Noah, are you putting the moves on my girl?"

"My girl."

"What? I thought you were my buddy."

"Yeah me buddy," he smiled then he hugged Anna a little tighter, "My Mamma."

"Yes she is and she's my Anna."

Emma walked into the kitchen and stopped seeing Robert with his arms around Anna, then she grinned. When he kissed her neck then Anna turned to kiss him, Emma giggled, then went over to Robin, "Mom, did you see that?"

"Did I see what?" she asked and grinned at her parents.

"Look at Grandma and Grandpa."

"What about them?"

"Mom!"

The adults all started laughing, Anna turned and passed Noah to Robert. She walked over to Emma, "What do you think about your Grandpa and I being together, about us being a couple?"

"You mean like a real couple? So does this mean you two are dating now?"

"Yes, we've been talking a lot about our feelings for each other and we want to be together. That means you'll see us being affectionate and hopefully at some point, we'll live together again."

"I think it's great. He cares about you a lot I can tell."

"I care about him too." Anna put her arm around her, "I'll let you in on a little secret, we've loved each other longer than your mom's been alive." Emma started giggling, "What you don't believe me?"

"I already knew that Grandma," Emma told her with a big grin and they all started laughing again.

...

Over breakfast, Robin and Patrick had said they were going to GH to visit with everyone there. The fact they were all actually here their friends had basically ordered them to come and see them. Anna and Robert were going with them as well, their grandkids wanted them to come with them. When they got there Noah was walking with Anna and Robert holding their hands, Emma had seen Cam talking to his mom and had gone over to say hi. Robin and Patrick were already talking happily with a few of the doctors when Epiphany Jones came over to Robert and Anna. "I think I know who this little guy is. Hello Noah."

Robert picked him up, "Time to turn on the charm," he said to Noah then grinned at Anna.

"Hi," Noah said then tilted his head just a little and grinned at Epiphany.

"Aren't you a little cutie. Are your mommy and daddy here too?"

"Ya," he grinned again. "My Bampa. My Mamma."

"Oh, you're here with Grandpa and Grandma too."

Noah put his head against Robert's and smiled at Epiphany, Robert was grinning as well. "Nice," he said and held his hand out to her.

"You think I'm nice? Can I hold you?" He nodded and Robert past him to her, "I've known your parents for quite a while. You're a lucky little boy to have them as your parents"

As she was talking to him Anna turned to Robert, "You're already teaching him to charm the ladies."

"With that cute little smile, he's got it made," Robert said and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him, "See what I mean."

Anna laughed and shook her head slightly, "You never change," she said smiling at him.

He took her hand, "And you don't want me to."

"You have a point," she said with a grin.

Emma came back over and join them, "Grandma, why is Finn staring at you?"

Neither Anna or Robert bothered looking, "I'm sure he's just thinking about something and was looking this way," Anna told her.

Emma glanced past her, "I don't think so."

"Em, come me" Noah was now standing beside her.

Epiphany looked at Robert and Anna, "We are going to find his mommy and daddy, apparently his big sister needs to help us." They both smiled at her then watch the three of them walk toward Robin and Patrick.

Robert turned back to Anna, "Can I convince you to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"What about my other guests?" she asked with a little grin.

"I think they would understand. Maybe they have plans," he grinned back.

"They might but if they go out are you sure you want to leave my place?"

"Oh you have a good point," he reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." Anna smiled. Before she could say anything Finn came over.

"Hello Anna. How are you?"

"Hello Finn, I'm fine."

He noticed she was still holding Robert's hand. "That's good. What brings you here today?"

"Robin and Patrick came to visit some of the people they used to work with so we all came here together."

"I forgot you said they both had worked here." He glanced over at Robert but still didn't address him.

"How are Hayden and Bailey?" Anna asked.

"They're great, Bailey has grown so much since I met her." Again he looked at Robert then at their hands, "Um, I'm gonna go. Take care of yourself, Anna." Then he turned and walked away from them.

"Why do I get the impression Finn is jealous?" Robert asked as he walked away.

"I got that same feeling. He made his choice and I've made mine." Anna touched his cheek and he kissed her.

"So are we going out on a date tonight?"

"I'll see what Robin has planned but yes, I think we should," she smiled. Anna was so happy that they were together she really had missed this part of their relationship. Friendship was nice but she loved this man and knew he was who she was meant to be with.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I'm glad you asked me out tonight, we'll be rather busy for the next few days," Anna said sitting across from Robert, they were at the Metro Court enjoying dinner.

"I'm looking forward to that too, but I really did want to have time alone with you before everyone else got here," Robert said as he put his hand on hers.

"I know, so did I," she smiled. "Are we just doing dinner tonight or do you have something else planned?"

"I might," he grinned. He moved closer, leaning on the table, "Anna what do you want to happen now?"

"You and I are together. We should probably see each other more than a couple times a year."

"I agree, that would be nice. Would you want me here?"

"Of course I would. If there was a way for you to live here in Port Charles with me that would be wonderful but how can you manage that?"

"I think there might be a way. Anna you know I've had more time to spend out in Berkeley. I have been stepping back a little more lately. I'm still in charge but a lot of the time as long as I can be reached I don't have to be in my office."

"Robert if that's the case, does your office needed to be in Wisconsin?"

"Now that I know I'm staying here until the end of January, at least. While I'm here I want to find out if the WSB would consider letting me relocate my office here." He took her hand, "Anna I have wanted to hear you say we can be together for so long. I am going to do everything in my power to make this work."

"With both of us still being sent on assignment we should at least live in the same town. Do you think they would consider it?"

"I don't see why not?"

Finn was over at the bar waiting for Hayden, he noticed Anna and Robert when he came in. Since Robert came back here it seemed like every time he saw them they were touching. As he watched them he started to believe that they might be out on a date. What was Anna thinking, why would she want to be with him?

Finn didn't notice Hayden come over, he was too preoccupied watching Anna. "Why are you staring at your ex?"

"What, I'm not." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I was just waiting for you."

"Yeah and I've been standing beside you for at least a minute."

"I'm sorry Hayden. I was watching Anna, I don't understand why she would be here with him."

"Why do you care?"

"I just want her to be happy."

"And you know Robert won't do that," Hayden said sounding annoyed.

"I know they have a painful history together. Why would she want to be hurt by him again?"

"What did he do to her?" Hayden asked, trying to understand Finn concern.

"Well," he paused, "It was circumstances more than anything I guess but still."

Hayden didn't accept that as a good enough reason, "Were they happy together?"

"I believe so, yeah."

"Did he cheat on her?"

"No."

"Was he abusive?"

"No."

"Then why did they break up?"

"Well, Anna was kidnapped by Cesar Faison, then Robert went after her to rescue her. They were both in a tanker explosion and everyone thought they had been killed. Anna ended up with amnesia for almost ten years. Robert had to do undercover work for the WSB for years, it was some agreement to protect Anna and Robin. It was about fifteen years before they saw each other again after the explosion."

"Yeah, he sounds terrible," Hayden said to herself looking over at Robert. "So they didn't really break up, they ended up apart," she said trying to understand what he had just told her.

"Well, yeah I guess so." While they had been talking Finn kept looking back at Anna.

"Finn, do you still want to be with Anna?"

"What? No. Hayden, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" She didn't like how he was acting this evening. Why was he so concerned about Anna? It didn't seem like there was much of a reason for him to worry about her spending time with Robert. It's her life if she wants to get back together with her ex-husband that should be her choice. "You know what Finn, I think I'm just going to back to my room. The babysitter can have the night off." She started to walk away.

"Hayden!"

She looked back at him, "I've heard enough for one night," then she left.

Finn sat down at the bar again, he'd made a complete mess of that and he knew it. He decided to give Hayden a little time to calm down before he went to talk to her. He started thinking about what had just happened. Why was he so concerned about Anna? Why did he care if she got back together with Robert? Just because they didn't like each other doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Was he actually jealous because Anna is here with Robert? That can't be it, he left Anna. He had picked Hayden and he wants to be with her. Finn was sure of that so why did seeing Anna with Robert bother him so much?

He was still sitting at the bar when he noticed Anna and Robert leave the dining room. Why was he still paying attention to them he wondered. Robert's arm was around her waist and they were both smiling. Finn knew it was none of his business but he wanted to know if Anna really was on a date with Robert. He thought about it for a moment then got up and followed them out of the dining room. He saw Robert first, he was on his phone and then he saw Anna talking to Bobbie. He thought about just walking past them but he couldn't, he stopped and asked, "Anna I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you?"

"Uh, sure. Bobbie, I'll talk to you later." Bobbie said goodbye then they walked a little ways away, Finn wanted a little privacy. Anna wasn't sure what he wanted but the look on her face concerned her. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Anna, I'm worried about you."

"What? Why?" What did he think was wrong that he needed to be worried about her?

"I can't help but notice you and Robert seem to have gotten rather close since he's been back."

"Yeah, and why does that matter to you?"

"He's going to hurt you again Anna."

Anna looked at him wondering where this was coming from. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not the one for you, Anna."

"Oh, and you know that how?" Anna wasn't going to stand here and let him tell her what she should do. "Were you the one for me, but I'm just not good enough for you?"

"Anna I want you to be happy."

"And as far as you're concerned that means I shouldn't try again with the man I have loved most of my life. Should I be sitting at home pining for you, hoping that you'll change your mind and want me back?"

"Well no but,"

"What?" she interrupted, "I should stay single now because you don't like seeing me out having a nice time with another man. Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You left me! You made your choice and that was Hayden, remember?"

"I did but,"

"No buts, you dumped me!" Anna couldn't believe Finn had the nerve to talk to her about this. "Tell me one thing, since Robin knew hours before I did, were you planning on telling me it was over or did Hayden have to tell you Robin already knew so you might want to talk to me?" Anna hadn't really let this bother her before now but if he's going to act like this she was going to throw it back in his face.

"Yes, Hayden did tell me what happened at Elizabeth's and she did tell me to go talk to you."

"Did you sleep with her before you broke up with me?"

Finn hesitated, "Anna."

"So that's a yes." Anna couldn't believe he was trying to tell her she shouldn't be with Robert because he would be the one to hurt her. "So you not only forgot to break up with me, you cheated on me and you think Robert is the one that's going to hurt me. Is this what you do, just jump from woman to woman? Hayden to me, me to Alexis then back to me, now back to Hayden. How long did you wait before jumping into bed with Alexis after you decided we shouldn't try being a couple at the beginning of the year?" Finn couldn't come up with an answer for her, then he noticed Robert standing just behind Anna staring at him with his arms crossed across his chest. "You think you get to have any say in my life. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think I should go."

"Don't leave on my account, Finn. She'll be the one that kicks your ass, not me."

"When I told you I wanted you to be happy I meant it," Anna told him. "You have a chance to have your family together. I thought you wanted to be with Hayden, to be a father to your little girl. Then you show up here acting like you have the right to tell me who I should or shouldn't be with."

"Anna, I'm just looking out for you."

"Right, that's what you're doing. You telling me Robert will hurt me again is you looking out for me. Sure it is because it's not jealousy." Finn was sure he had never seen Anna this upset before and it seemed like she was just getting started. "When the guy I was dating kissed his ex, my friend was there for me. When the guy I was dating told me he had a child he hadn't know about, my friend was there for me. When the guy I was dating broke up with me because he was already screwing his ex, my friend was there for me."

"Yeah and I'm sure he wasn't trying to get you into bed the entire time," Finn shot back.

"Not once did Robert hit on me! Not once did he flirt with me! I needed him to just be there for me, so I had someone to talk to, so I had a shoulder to cry on. I needed my best friend and he was there for me."

"He was just waiting for you to be vulnerable," Finn said smugly. "How long did it take before he got you into bed." Finn knew he was lashing out at her, he wanted to hear that they had been together so the fact he had wronged Anna wasn't as bad.

At hearing that Robert did step forward but Anna put up her hand and he stopped again. "Robert and I have not had sex since we were married. When I went to Robin's she told me something that made me realize who really does love me, who would do anything for me. Robert and I have been talking about our feelings for each other for a few weeks and last night we did get back together. Am I worried about him hurting me? No, not even a little. You picked Hayden so maybe you should be thinking about her and her feelings. It's a little late for you to give a crap about mine. Tell me, why did she walk out on you tonight?" Finn looked a little shocked. "Yeah, we saw that."

"She thinks I might still want to be with you," Finn admitted.

"That's never going to happen! When you said you wanted me to be happy, to find that person that would make me happy, did you mean it? Or was that just something you said because it sounded good?"

"No, Anna I did mean that."

"Then you should be happy that I did just what you wanted. Robert does make me happy and he always will." She turned and looked at him, "Take me home Robert."

"Of course Luv, let's go." Robert put his arm around her and they left together.

When they got back to Anna's she went up to her room without a word to anyone, she was still very upset and thought it was best if she was alone for a while. When Robert walking into the sitting room, Robin looked up at him, she knew her mom must be upset about something. "What did you do?"

He smiled, "Nothing, that is all because of Finn. I'm amazed he was still standing when we left. I'm just giving her a little time to calm down before I go up."

"What happened?"

"We had just finished eating and were about to leave but I got a phone call so Anna stopped to talk to Bobbie. I saw Finn go over to them, then he and Anna started talking, by the time I walked over it was already a rather heated conversation. When she was done telling him off we left."

"I don't understand, what did he say to her?"

"Finn doesn't like that were together, he says I'll hurt her again. When she pointed out he left her, he didn't have much to say but Anna did and let him have it."

He told her a little more about what had happened then turned to go upstairs, "I'm gonna head up and see how she's doing."

"Dad, I'll make sure Noah lets you sleep in tomorrow morning."

He looked at her to find her smiling at him, then grinned, "Thanks, sweety."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After Anna and Robert had left Finn went to try and talk to Hayden. When he knocked she opened the door but didn't want to let him in. "Bailey is asleep."

"Hayden, please can I come in?"

"Why? Wouldn't you rather be talking to Anna?"

"No, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about earlier, I want to fix this."

"Why? Wouldn't she take you back?"

"Hayden I want to be with you. I love you." He put his head down slightly, "Yes, I still do have some feelings for Anna and I don't like that she's with Robert but that doesn't mean she's who I want to be with."

"Maybe you should be at her door begging to be let in."

"I want to be with you Hayden. Please, can I come in so we can talk?"

"Fine," she stepped back and let him in. "Keep your voice down."

They went and sat down together. "You were right, I was thinking about Anna earlier. I do care what happens to her, I don't want to see her hurt. After you left I did talk to her. I felt I should tell her I thought Robert wasn't who she should be with. It was made very clear that I have no right to tell her anything about who she should date. That I should be working on our relationship. The feelings I have for her, they won't just go away over night, but I want to be with you, Hayden."

"Why should I believe you?"

He tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. "Hayden, I am sorry about tonight."

"Can you tell me why you don't like the fact Anna might get back together with Robert?"

"Did I tell you Robert hit me the day you came back? Right after I walked away from you, I saw him coming, next thing I knew I was on my ass. He informed me, I am not good enough for Anna, then walked away."

"That's why?" she asked in disbelief.

"No. I've always kind of felt like I had to be more than me to be with Anna. Like she deserved a different kind of man, someone more like Robert, but instead, I think she became less than herself. Robert intimidates me, just his presence, how he carries himself. What was she doing with me when she should so clearly be with someone like him? I actually thought the reason he was here before was that there was something going on between them. I think a part of me wanted to believe Anna was with him after you came back then me wanting to be with you wouldn't hurt her as much. It's not true but it didn't change what I was thinking."

"Did you pick me because you thought Anna was sleeping with Robert?" Hayden needed to understand what was going on in Finn's head.

"No, you have to believe that. After I told her about Bailey and you told me you wanted us to be together, I wasn't even thinking about Anna. You had to tell me to break up with her because I forgot to. I forgot all about her because all I was thinking about was you, about us and our little girl."

"That is really awful Finn. You treated her horribly." Hayden couldn't believe Finn could just put all thought of the woman he had been dating out his mind just because there was someone else he was spending time with. Was that what was happening to her now? It had been nice for a while but now he was over being with her and wanted Anna back now?

"I'm the one that hurt her not Robert. I was the reason she needed Robert here. I've messed up a lot lately but please Hayden you must believe me when I say you're the one that I want to be with. You are the one I love." He reached for her hand, she let him hold her hand for a few seconds before pulling it away again. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You aren't going to change your mind and go back to her in a month?"

"You could break up with me at any time but that will not lead to Anna taking me back. She doesn't want me, they got back together last night."

"Oh, so now that you know that I'm your consolation prize."

"No Hayden. You are who I want to be with. I love you, please believe that."

"I think you should go."

"Hayden please don't kick me out, we need to fix this," he pleaded.

"I need to get some sleep and you need to leave."

"Hayden."

"We can talk again tomorrow. Right now I don't even want to look at you."

Slowly Finn got up, "I'll come see you after work tomorrow. I love you, Hayden." She didn't respond so he turned and left her room. He had felt jealous seeing Anna and Robert together and because of that he had hurt Hayden and now he wasn't sure she still wanted to be with him. He should just go back to his room before he messes anything else up tonight. All he seemed to be doing is hurting the people he says he cares about.

...

They had been back for about half an hour when Robert went up to talk to Anna. He knocked then opened her door, "Can I come in?"

Anna was sitting in a chair by her window, she looked over and smiled at him. "Hi honey. Of course, you can come in."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Who does he think he is telling me who I can be with? Acting like you're the one that's caused me pain, not him. He cheats on me then has the nerve to tell me he figured you and I were sleeping together." She stood up and started pacing, "He left me. He is just so infuriating." She put her head back and let out what sounded like a low growl, then exhaled.

Robert watched her then stepped a little closer, "Is it all out?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel better?"

She smiled at him, "Yes."

Robert walked over and put his arms around her, "That wasn't really part of what I had planned for this evening."

"No? I figured you'd get a kick out of me kicking Finn's ass." She slid her hands around his waist and looked up at him.

"Yeah, but you didn't even hit him, where's the fun in that?" he said with a grin.

She laughed, "Maybe next time."

"I think you should think about something else, maybe someone else."

"Did you have someone in mind?" she grinned at him.

"Well, there is a guy that loves you very much." He wanted her to only be thinking about them, about him.

"Oh really, is he cute?"

"You think so," he smiled.

She reached up and touched his cheek, "You are handsome, sexy, and yes you can also be very cute."

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" he asked with that little grin she loves so much.

She started laughing again, "You can wait three more days."

"Fine," then he touched her cheek. "There's something I don't want to wait any longer for."

Anna bit her lower lip, "I don't want to wait either."

Robert kissed her tenderly then slowly they started removing each other's clothing. Neither of them wanted to rush any part of this. Robert trailed kissed along her shoulder, up her neck, "I have missed you so much," he whispered in her ear. Their hands slowly touching the exposed skin. When they were both in just their underwear Anna took his hand and lead him to her bed. They got under the covers, then Robert slow ran his fingers along her skin again, he wanted to touch every part of her, to caress her. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you, Anna." He started kissing where his fingers had already been.

Anna's skin was on fire where he touched her, nothing could ever compare to his touch. The desire she felt for him had never really gone away, now it's awake and everything he was doing felt so good, so right. "I love you, Robert." He trailed kisses back up to her lips, there was such need there in their kiss. He kissed her with more passion, more desire, she responded her hands wandering over his body, then pulling him closer. She touched his face and looked him in the eyes, "I want you. I need you, Robert."

"I'm yours, Anna, always," Robert said as he slowly entered her, she moaned in response. Nothing would ever feel as good as this, he paused just enjoying the feel of her before starting a slow rhythm. She was the one woman he had always needed so completely. As they made love there was no urgency in their movements, they both wanted to take their time.

He was so tender, so gentle, just like their first time. Anna knew there would never be another man she needed like she needed him. Anna loved that he still knew her so well, he knew what would bring her such pleasure, what she wanted him to do to bring her release. She was very satisfied when he brought her to climax again then followed her with his own release.

Robert laid down beside her, Anna put her head was on his chest. Robert started slowly stroking her hair as their breathing returned to normal, "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," he kissed the top of her head. "Once we're alone here I want to hear your pleasure, I'll make you call out my name and beg me for more. I've missed hearing you scream my name."

Anna smiled, "I won't be the only one." She kissed him, "You're staying in here with me tonight."

"I had no intention of leaving."

"There's pajama for you with mine on top of my dresser. Just in case someone little come looking for us in the morning."

Robert smiled, "Someone was planning ahead."

"We have waited far too long to be together again, I was done waiting."

"The pajamas can wait a while longer. You're right we've waited too long to only do that once tonight," he told her, Anna smiled then kissed him passionately.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Robert woke up Anna's head was on his chest, her arm wrapped around him. He brushed her hair off of her face, he finally had her back and he was going to make sure he never lost her again. She looked up at him, "Good morning."

"Good morning, I have missed this. I love waking up with you." Then he kissed her lovingly.

"I don't want to move, I love being in your arms again." Her hand moved up his chest, "I never want us to be apart again."

"Never again Anna."

"I have my man, our little girl and her family are all here. I am truly happy."

"So am I." Robert stroked her cheek, "Do you think they'll let us hide in here all day?"

Anna grinned, "I really don't think so. I'm amazed Noah hasn't already come looking for his Bampa."

"Robin assured me she'd keep him busy this morning."

"Oh," she laughed a little. "Do I want to know how that came up?"

"When we got back and you came up here the first thing she asked was what had I done." Anna laughed a little more. Robert grinned, "We talked a little bit about what had actually happened then when I thought I had given you enough time I got up to leave. As I did Robin said she'd keep him from looking for me. Our little girl is happy about this and wants us to have time for just us while their here."

"You're moving your things in here today. Nights you're all mine, during the day we're spending time with them."

"That sounds perfect."

"I never thought we would spend another Christmas together as a couple but here we are Scorpio."

"Maybe if we weren't so stubborn this would have happened a lot sooner," he said with a grin.

"Who are you calling stubborn?"

"Both of us," he said and they both laughed.

"That is true." Anna put her arms around him, "You better kiss me again before we do have to get up." Robert smiled and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, "Sorry, Noah heard you two laughing and wants to come in," Robin said through the door.

Anna looked at Robert and they both grinned, she kissed him then said, "You can come in, we're just talking." They sat up and looked over at the door.

Robin opened the door and Noah walked in while she stayed by the door. "Bampa. Find you."

"You did find me." Noah walked over him so Robert picked him up and put him on the bed with them.

"No nap, come."

"We're just talking. Do you want us to get up?" Noah nodded at him.

"Patrick says we're going for breakfast. Emma is still getting ready, so if you want to join us you're more than welcome to," Robin told them.

Anna started getting out of bed, "We're coming too." Anna stood up, "Come on you two."

Robert got up then picked up Noah, "Come on little man. I have to go get dressed."

Once they left the room Robin walked over to Anna, "My mommy and daddy are in love."

Anna smiled, "Yes we are."

Robin gave her a hug, then said, "I guess I should let you get dressed." Robin turned and left the room a smile on her face.

When they were all ready they went over to Kelly's for breakfast. As they walked in they saw Peter by the counter. Anna went over to talk to him, he always gave her the cold shoulder, sometimes he felt the need to be rude to her but Anna wouldn't stop trying to talk to him. "Hello, Peter."

He turned and looked at her, then noticed who she had come in with. "What do you want? You clearly have the chosen family here."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you." He turned and walked away and Anna just hung her head as he walked away. Robert came over and put his arms around her, he didn't say anything he just wanted her to know he was there for her.

Robin had heard what he said and that had really pissed her off. She followed him out of Kelly's and called out to him, "Peter."

He turned to her, "What do you want?"

"You do not get to talk to her like that!"

"And why not? You're the kid she wanted, your father is the hero. Not mine."

"Your father was a sick twisted man. It wasn't only your life he destroyed. I lost them when I was fourteen because of him."

"Oh poor you."

Robin got closer to him, "You want to be mad because you were born, is that what this is? After Faison raped her she could have an abortion but she didn't. She wanted the best for her child and she knew that meant you needed to be raised by someone else."

"Yeah cause that worked out so well."

"Her plan worked. She gave you up and you were given to a good family. Valentin Cassidine took you away from them! Valentin Cassidine took you to Faison! Valentin Cassidine is the reason you were raised by that monster, not our mother!"

"That's a nice speech."

"It's the truth!"

"Maybe in your eyes." He turned to walk away and Robin grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"What did our mother do to you other than giving birth to you and try to give you a better life than she could give you as a teenage girl?"

"She never came for me, she never protected me from him."

"She thought she had. Mom believed you were being raised by a nice family that wanted kids but couldn't have them. There was no way of her knowing what Valentin had done but for some reason, you seem to have forgiven him. He delivered you to Faison as a baby. He let you be raised by Faison even after he realized how crazy he was but you can forgive him, but not our mother!"

"He was there for me."

"He never should have been involved in the first place but he hated our mother so much he took you to Faison to hurt her. You were nothing more than a pawn in his sick little game."

Maxie had walked over while they were talking, neither of them had noticed her until Peter looked over and saw her watching them. "Oh, Maxie you're here. I think we should go somewhere else I don't care for the people they serve here."

She had heard almost all of their conversation. "You really are a jerk," Maxie shot back. "No one's parents are perfect, all parents make mistakes. You want to hate Anna for trying to do what she thought was best for you, maybe you are a lot more like your father than you like to admit. You'll forgive Valentin but not Anna. You are twisted."

"Maxie you don't know what we were talking about."

"Yes, I do. All Anna wants to do is know you. You could do a lot worse as mothers go."

"So you're taking my sister's side on this?" he scoffed.

"I'm taking my sister's side, Robin is my big sister. I grew up with her because your father took her parents away from her. We might not be blood but she is my family, just like all those people inside that you want nothing to do with are."

Robin was glaring at Peter, "I think I've said all I needed to." Then she turned, "Maxie you should come see Patrick and the kids."

"I'd like that, I'll even call mom and dad to come join us, they're watching James today." They turned and walked away from Peter without another word to him. Peter watched them go inside, this hadn't been the same type of conversation he'd had the first time he met his sister. Robin is very much like their mother and she hadn't held back.

...

A/N - I don't like that Peter exists. I hate what they have done to Anna's history. I felt I had to have him in here because of when this is set. I hate how Peter treats Anna and feel people need to call him out on his BS instead of him being yet another redeemed bad guy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They were all back at Anna's when there was a knock at the door, Robin went to answer it, she was surprised to see Hayden standing there. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, I'm not really sure why I came here. Is your mother home?"

"She is, why do you want to talk to her? My dad told me about what happened last night. You should know she is not interested in getting back together with Finn."

"Were they in love? When I came back did I destroy that?"

"They cared about each other. Maybe one day it could have been love."

"I don't understand what's going on." Hayden ran her fingers through her hair, "Finn says he wants to be with me but then he gets all protective and jealous because he saw your parents together. He said it was because he doesn't want Robert to hurt Anna again."

"Wait, Finn says he's worried about my dad hurting my mom. He doesn't know my father at all and clearly, he doesn't understand what they mean to each other."

"I kind of thought that too. I want to be with him but I'm not willing to waste my time if he's just going to leave in the end. I think I just wanted to know that Anna isn't interested in getting back together with him."

"Yeah, that won't be happening. My parents are back together now and they going to stay together." Robin looked over into the sitting room everyone else was still in there enjoying themselves. "Come in, I think I should tell you a few things." Hayden came in but they stayed by the stairs, "Do you know I didn't know who my parents were until I was seven? Mom was always a part of my life but she was Luv, a family friend, I didn't know who she really was."

"Finn did mention something about that."

"When my mom told Finn she wanted him to be happy she meant it. You and Finn have a chance to be a family with your little girl. If that's what you want, then fight for it. My mom will not interfere with that. It sounds like Finn is the one that needs to figure out what he wants."

"I think he does as well."

"My parents always should have been together, fate made it so that didn't happen. They both regret that we weren't always a family. That even after they got remarried it only lasted for a little while then I lost them both. If you and Finn truly love each other then your little girl deserves to have her family together."

"Is it really that simple?"

"I always knew my parents love each other, they were never typical exes. Even when they were co-parents and had other relationships they were always there for each other. I was only part of what kept them together, they truly need each other. Is Finn that person for you?"

"I think he is but I'm not sure I'm that person for him."

"I've seen him and my mom together, yeah there were feelings there for each other but he gave her very little thought once you returned. That has to mean something about how he feels for you, right?"

Hayden thought about that for a second, she knew what she wanted, she hoped Finn wanted the same thing but she would have to wait and see what he says when he comes to talk to her later. "Thank you, Robin. I didn't know why I came here but I think I got what I needed," then Hayden turned and left.

When Robin walked back into the sitting room she sat down beside Anna who was cuddled in beside Robert while they watched the kids playing by the tree. "What did she want?" Anna asked.

"I don't think she knew really. Finn needs to figure out if he wants to be with her and I think she just wanted to know if she had to worry about you being an obstacle for them."

"I have what I want," Anna grinned up at Robert. "I may have needed a little push to figure out that it was still a possibility but now that I have him, I am never letting him go again."

"You are all I want, all I need. Anna I won't let you go ever again either." Anna turned to him and he kissed her tenderly.

"If I could have asked for anything for Christmas this would have been it. The two of you back together and happy, all I ever wanted was for you both to be happy. I know you being together will do that," Robin said with a smile.

Anna put her arms around Robin and pulled her closer to them, Robin grinned and cuddled into her mom. Anna had all she needed, she is in the arms of the man she loves and their little girl in cuddled up beside her. They were all happily watching Patrick play on the floor with Emma and Noah this was a perfect day Anna thought.

...

Finn realized he had made a mess of everything the night before and he had to make it right. He loves Hayden and doesn't want to lose her over misplaced jealousy. He needs to explain and hopefully, she will accept that he does want her, that he does want a life with her. As he walked up to her door he felt a little nervous, he knocked and waited.

Hayden opened the door, "Hello Finn."

"Hello, can I come in?" Hayden stepped out of the way and Finn walked in. He looked around, "Where's Bailey?"

"Over at Elizabeth's, I thought it would be better if she wasn't here while we talk." Hayden wasn't sure what was going to happen or what Finn was here to say.

He turned to her, "Hayden, please know I am truly sorry about last night."

"You keep saying sorry but I think we need to talk about why you acted the way you did."

"What do you mean?"

"I am really confused by your actions. I actually went over to Anna's today. I didn't know what I thought was going to come from that but I did have an interesting conversation with Robin."

"About what?"

"Her parents, their relationship, what she's gone through. I believe Anna knows what she wants. I know what I want but I'm not sure you do."

"I want to be with you."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes, of course, I am."

"Then why do I not feel like that's true?" Hayden wanted to know Finn loved her, that he wanted to be with her. So far she was just hearing words but she wasn't feeling the meaning in those words."

"What do you want from me?"

"If you have to ask maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Hayden, don't say that."

"Why am I the one you want to be with? Do you think we can actually have a future together? Are you only with me because of Bailey?"

"Hayden."

"Am I just wasting my time thinking you want the same thing I do?"

It was finally hitting him just how much his behaviour the night before had affected Hayden. He had no right to feel jealousy of any kind about Anna if he is really committed to Hayden. He had to make this right. "Hayden when you left me it really did a number on me. I didn't understand why you felt that was the only way to deal with your problems. Then you sent me a letter to tell me you lost our baby, I was heartbroken. With that letter, I knew I had lost everything that I wanted. I never thought anyone would replace Rieko in my heart. Everything that happened that lead to her death, you know what that did to me. Then I came here, everything we went through Hayden I fell so hard for you. We were going to get married, have a baby. Then you were gone." He moved a little closer to her, "I got involved with Anna's WSB case then we pretended to be a couple, we almost were a couple then I ran away before anything happened. I had a fling with someone else, then left her to be with Anna. This last year with you gone I had no idea what I wanted, then you came back."

"I needed to tell you the truth."

"You came back, you told me about Bailey. My feelings for you hadn't changed while you were gone. I wanted them to, I wanted to get over you, to move on."

"What was Anna, a distraction? A friend with benefits? Did you love her? What?"

"I care for her, yes I had feelings for her. Did you really think I would not try to move on?"

"I didn't."

"I never thought I would see you again, Hayden. How can I make you understand that you are the one I love? The one I want to be with."

"I want to believe you, I do." She did but there were still too many questions running through her head. "Will you still feel the same way in three months or will someone come along that you want to be with instead? If that doesn't work do you think you'll have me to come back to? When I told you I love you, that I want to be with you, to have our family together I meant it. You weren't as sure, were you? You told me it might be what you want, then it still took a few days for you to tell me you wanted us together but you hadn't even bothered ending it with Anna. Were you thinking if I wasn't really what you wanted you'd have her waiting on the side?"

"No, when I told you I wanted to be with you, that I wanted us to be a family. You were the only person I was thinking about. Hayden, I love you so much. I don't want to think about not having you in my life again."

"What about Anna? Are you going to get jealous every time you see her with Robert? They are together and Robin made it sound like they will stay together."

"I had no right to act the way I did last night. I choose to be with you. I left her for you. I made my choice already Hayden. I want to be with you, I want to raise our little girl with you. I can't lose you again Hayden, please I need you."

Hayden stepped forwards and touched his cheek, "That I believe." She smiled at him, "I just needed to know you truly meant what you were saying."

"Hayden I am so sorry I made you doubt my feelings for you. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

"Now you're getting it," she said with a grin.

Finn smiled at her then took her in his arms, "I love you, Hayden Barnes." He kissed her passionately as she put her arms around him pulling him closer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The kids were both in bed so Robin and Patrick were visiting with Robert and Anna. They were sitting around the table talking. Patrick hadn't said much about them getting back together yet but tonight he wanted to tell them what he thought. "I've known you both for a while now, we've gone through some tough times together. I've seen you support each other, I've seen how much you need each other. These last few days seeing how happy you both are I finally understand what Robin meant about your love for each other."

"I think Pattycake approves Anna," Robert grinned at Anna.

"Oh good, I was worried," she said and they laughed a little.

"K, make fun but what I'm trying to say is I'm happy for you." Patrick looked over at Robin before adding, "Robin always tells me she wants you both to be happy, I want that too. You're my family too."

Anna smiled at him then touched his hand, "You are our family and I love that you care about us and our happiness. Robert and I still have to figure out what we have to do to make it work this time and we will. Knowing we have the support of our family means a lot."

"Robert I know we don't really talk about this stuff very often but I don't think I've seen you smile this much as long as I've known you."

"I have my entire family together and I have the love of my life back it has been much too long since I was this happy," Robert admitted. He looked over at Anna then Robin, "These two women have brought me such happiness, having them I have everything. You make Robin very happy and you made your family together, I love my grandkids so much and I wouldn't have them if Robin didn't have you. I'm glad you're here to share this with us."

"Robin has been giddy ever since we arrived. I can imagine what she was like as a teen when you got back together."

"Nosey, pushy, excited," Anna listed off.

"Nosey?"

"Yes, so nosey. We didn't even know for sure what was going to happen and you wanted answers," Robert said with a grin.

"I seem to remember you interrupting one of our early dates, just showing up at your father's"

Robin blushed, remembering seeing her mom in her dad's arms, them kissing then them noticing her. "I wanted my parents together, I wanted to know if that was going to happen," she said with a grin. "I guess I was a little nosey," she admitted and they all laughed.

"So tomorrow we're all going over to Mac and Felicia's right?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Felicia wants all there by five. Maxie's is going to be there with James," Robin said.

Anna stood up and put her hands on Robert's shoulders standing behind him, "Well I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Mom it's not that late yet," Robin said grinning at her.

"Well, I think it's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

"Right," Robin said trying not to laugh. "I don't think Noah will be fooled tomorrow morning about where his Bampa is."

"He did help me move my thinks into Anna's room. I got some new pajama's last night so if he comes looking for me he'll get to hang out with both his grandparents."

"Early Christmas gift?" Patrick asked.

"I didn't wrap them," Anna said with a grin.

"Well goodnight you two, see you in the morning," Robert said as he got up.

They all said good night and Robin and Patrick watched them leave the room. Robin got up and started picking up the glasses to take them to the sink. When she came back Patrick reached for her hand and pulled her onto his lap, "I love how happy you are."

"Like dad said our family is all here, well except for your dad but we'll see him next month. My parents are finally back together and I have my man. What's not to be happy about?"

"You make a very good point. I think your parents have the right idea, it is going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Robin kissed him passionately, "Let's go to bed." She got up and they went up to their room. As they passed Anna's room they could hear them laughing inside, she looked at Patrick and smiled. "I really am happy for them."

"I am aware of that." Patrick took her hand and smiled, "I want to make you happy tonight." Robin smiled then pulled him into their room.

Anna couldn't stop laughing, Robert was holding her close. "You know I'm right. Sean will back me up."

"I was there too. You were both being so silly."

"Silly? That was a very serious case."

Anna started laughing again, "Oh yes. Yes, it was."

"I have missed hearing you laugh."

"I'm not sure when the last time I laughed this hard was. Robert, I really am happy I have you back."

"So am I." Robert stroked her cheek, "Sweetheart, I never want to lose this again. Whatever it takes I want to be with you."

"Robert, if you can't relocate, I will. I want to be in your arms at night, I want you to be the first person I see in the morning. We have spent too much of our life apart when you're the man I should have always been with."

"I feel the same way about you. Anna, I want to come home. This is where I have so many wonderful memories of you, of Robin, all our friends. Before we think about you moving I need to really make the effort to come back here."

Anna loved hearing him talk like this, this was really happening. They were really together, they were talking about a life together. "It's good I have so much space here if you think you're just gonna move in here," she said with a big grin.

"You want to be in my arms at night that's hard to do from down the hall," Robert grinned back.

"You do make a good point." She put her arms around him and kissed him. Anna smiled then got up on his lap, "I have missed this. I've missed how you make me feel."

Robert put his hands on her hips smiling at her, "Anna you make me feel alive. I didn't think I would feel like this ever again."

Anna started undoing the buttons on his pajama top. "When I saw you at GH I saw that there's a spark in your eyes again."

"I had something to look forward to again. Now I have you back."

Anna leaned down and kissed him, "And you'll never lose me again."

Robert rolled them so he was on top, she pushed his shirt off. "Anna, I love you so much. I never thought I would be this happy again."

"You aren't the only one." Her hands moved over his chest, "I love you, Robert."

He kissed her as they started to remove the rest of their clothing, the passion growing with their need for each other. Anna pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Robert's hand moved down her body, then pulled her leg up around his hip. They both moaned with pleasure as he thrust entering her, as tender as they had been the night before they both wanted more tonight. The way they both responded to each other's touch made it very clear they wanted the intensity they had shared so many times before. They took turns being in control setting the pace, enjoying that they both still knew what the other liked and wanted. When Anna collapsed on his chest breathing heavily Robert put his arms around her. "I don't think there was an earthquake this time but I think the earth moved."

Robert laughed a little, "You made the earth move." He grinned at her, "I guess it's a good thing your room is down the hall from the other ones being used."

Anna smiled then kissed him, "I think they know what's going on in here."

"I'm sure they do, that doesn't mean they want to hear it." Then they both started laughing again.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been years since the chief of staff had read the Christmas story to the children at GH, but this year Monica decided she would bring it back for any of the families that wanted to participate. Like in the past Santa would come and bring the kids gifts. When Robin heard about it she insisted that they all go, it had been such a big part of her childhood she wanted her kids to experience it as well. They were all up and drinking coffee, the kids were playing happily in the other room. "Emma is so good with her brother, you can tell he listens to her and she likes playing with him," Anna said to Robin who was sitting beside her.

"She was so excited about being a big sister and since the moment he was born she has just loved him so much."

Robert was leaning against the counter talking to Patrick, he looked over at Anna and she looked up at him. She grinned at him, a look he had seen many times before when he knew she was very satisfied, very happy. The look told him she felt the same way he did this morning and he grinned back. Then he noticed the look Robin was giving Patrick, he glanced over at Patrick to see him grinning at Robin as well. "Really?" he said quietly to his son-in-law. Patrick looked at Robert and understood the question, then smiled and shrugged. Robert just shook his head slightly and grinned. Then he said to everyone, "I remember how much all the kids that were staying in the hospital enjoyed getting to have a celebration. Getting to see other kids, getting to see Santa and just having some fun while they were at the hospital getting treatments. You better be ready to sing some carols, Patrick."

Patrick smiled at him, "I think this is going to be wonderful. I talked to Monica about how she was making sure not to offend any of the patients or their families. She told me that by talking to the parents most understood this was to help the kids and happily agreed. She told me even the parents that didn't want their kids to participate thought it was a very nice thing to do for the other children."

Robert nodded then moved over to the table, "If we're going to make to the hospital on time I think we should start getting ready."

Anna smiled up at him then they all agreed they should get ready.

...

When they all got to the hospital they went to where the children's party was going to be, there were so many people there already and they were all in a great mood. Robin saw Liz with her kids so she took her kids over to say hi. Patrick saw a few friends and went to talk to them. Monica and Bobbie walked over to Anna and Robert, "Robert, it's good to see you back here again so soon," Monica said.

Bobbie noticed Anna and Robert were holding hands, "So do we get to know what's going on?" she asked bluntly.

Anna smiled up at Robert, "We're back together. Robert is going to try and arrange it so he can move back here, we don't want to be apart ever again." Anna was beaming with happiness as she told them.

"This is wonderful news," Monica said then hugged both of them.

"I was really hoping this would happen. After your last visit Robert, I could tell how much you both still care about and need each other. This is amazing news," then she hugged them as well. "When even Carly asked me why you two weren't together I knew it wasn't just me thinking I was noticing things I'd seen in the past."

"We had a nice long talk and I think we've dealt with the things that have been keeping us apart since I found out Robert was alive. We want to be together and that's all that matters."

Robert smiled, "For a very long time I wouldn't let myself go after what I really want because I didn't think Anna still felt the same way I did. After she went to Berkeley this last time, her phone calls lead me to believe I might have been wrong about that." Anna grinned while he said that. "We agreed we really needed to have a heart to heart when I got here. By the time that talk was over we were back together."

"I want to talk to you both again before you leave but I have to start getting ready for when the kids come down," Monica said then excused herself. Bobbie saw Lucas and Brad come in and excused herself as well to go over and say hi to them.

Robert lead Anna over to one side of the room so they could watch what was going on, just seeing so many happy families there with there children made them both smile. They could see Robin and Patrick, they were still talking to friends. "Anna I am so glad we are here sharing this with our family, the fact I have you back makes it so much better."

Anna turned to him, "I didn't think I would ever be this happy again," then she kissed him lovingly.

"I do you love you," he said then grinned at her.

"I love you too Scorpio." Anna turned back to face the room and saw Finn and Hayden walk in with their daughter. "Just be nice if they come over," she warned.

"I wasn't the one yelling at him last time we saw him," Robert said glancing over at her and laughed a little.

"He deserved it, he was being an ass."

"You won't get an argument from me."

Anna put her arm through Robert's and leaned against him. "I am not letting anything ruin today." They were still talking when Finn did walk over to them with Hayden and Bailey.

"Hello Anna, Robert."

"Hello Finn, Hayden it's nice to see you again," Robert said.

"Hi," Anna said waiting to see why they had come over. She looked over at Hayden who was holding their baby, "She is beautiful Hayden."

"Thank you, Anna."

"So can I ask what brought you both here today?" Finn asked.

"We used to bring Robin to this all the time, eventually she started being one of the elves that helped hand out the gifts. She wanted her kids to experience this," Anna told him.

Finn looked over at Hayden then smiled at Bailey before turning back to Anna and Robert. "I need to apologize for my behaviour the other day. I was completely out of line. You're right Anna, I have no right to tell you who you should be with. I made my choice and I am happy with Hayden and I want us to have a future."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Anna, I know I didn't handle our break up well. I treated you horrible and I am sorry for that."

"Does this mean you'll stop telling Anna she shouldn't be with me?"

"Yes, I have no right to tell either of you what to do."

"Good, although seeing Anna kick your ass would have been very entertaining."

"Um, was that really something that could have happened?" Hayden asked.

The other three all nodded, "I got most of my anger out the other night, you don't have to worry about that now," Anna told her. "Hayden you and Finn should only be focusing on your family, this little cutie should be what's important. No matter what happens between the two of you, make sure she comes first."

"Thank you, Anna. That is very good advice. I don't think we should take up any more of your time. Finn let's go talk to Elizabeth."

Finn nodded, "Have a good day, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Anna said as they walked away.

"Well that was interesting," Robert said leaning a little closer to Anna.

"I don't think we have to worry about him ruining any more of our date nights."

"Good, if I'm going to living here I don't want to have to listen to your ex telling you I'll hurt you again. Anna, I am sorry about any pain I have caused you in the past. I only want you to be happy, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make sure you are never hurt again."

Anna put her arms around him, "All I need is you, you make me so happy Robert. I am looking forward to having you here with me again. I want a life with you."

"You're stuck with me now Devane. I love you and that will never change."

"I love you too. Now let's go find our family it's Christmas and I want to make as many memories with them while their here as we can. Once we're alone here you can start working on moving back home. For now, let's just enjoy the holiday. "Merry Christmas Scorpio."

"Merry Christmas Anna." He kissed her tenderly then they walked over to join Robin. They were back together and nothing was ever going to come between them again. They both had everything they had ever wanted. Their family together and happy. They each had the person they had loved for over forty years back and now they both felt like nothing could take that away again. Today they knew this was the start of their happily ever after.

The End


End file.
